


You’re enough

by Mistica



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Kyuhyun, la idea de un romance con Siwon no va más allá de un juego sobre el escenario, específicamente porque no cree posible que alguien tan perfecto se pueda fijar de verdad él.  Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus inseguridades, Kyu no solo ha captado la atención de Siwon, sino de Kim Jaejoong, un coreógrafo y productor que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tenerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Me encanta Jae Joong, me parece súper rico y me gusta JYJ, so, perdón de antemano por darle este papel :p es un trabajo sucio, pero alguien debe hacerlo.  
> Regalo de amigo invisible para Kuki <3 Espero que disfrutes leyendo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

 

_Érase una vez…_

 

Heechul sonríe de medio lado cuando escribe la frase en la servilleta, suspira y la dobla hasta hacer un pequeño barquito, pensando que si decidiera ponerse a escribir la historia de esos dos, se le iría la vida.

 

-          ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Donghae sentándose a su lado.

 

-          Nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Alza la mirada para fijarla de nuevo en sus otros dos compañeros, esos que están sentados en una esquina apartada hablando como si nada, ajenos a todo lo que les rodea. De vez en cuando Siwon acaricia la pierna de Kyuhyun, otras veces sujeta su mano, otras le acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja… todo con un gesto natural, a veces Hee se pregunta si es consciente de que lo hace. Puede que no.

 

Siwon es así, necesita el contacto físico casi como el aire para respirar, así que cuando lo hace con Kyu, la mayoría no ve más allá. Para ellos es simplemente Siwon siendo él, pero Heechul sabe que hay algo más. Mejor dicho, mucho más.

 

No es un adivino ni nada por el estilo, tal vez seguiría pensando que no es nada de no ser por lo que pasó aquella noche.

 

¿Hace cuanto fue? ¿Dos años?

 

Sí, puede que haya pasado tanto tiempo ya.  Era la fiesta de fin de año de la agencia, había mucha gente, mucho alcohol, y Kyu y Siwon acababan de tener una pelea por alguna tontería que él ni siquiera recuerda, solo sabe que estaba en su habitación y escuchó los gritos, cuando bajó cada uno estaba en una esquina, decididos a ignorarse completamente.

 

En la fiesta, Kyuhyun no paraba en ningún lugar especifico, hablaba con todos, reía y Siwon era incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima, aunque lo intentaba.

 

“ _Lo vas a gastar_ ” le dijo Hee. Estaba bromeando, Donghae siempre suele tener la mirada sobre todos y casi nunca es por algo en concreto, pero Siwon se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta para ir hasta la barra y pedir otra cerveza, todo muy distinto a lo que haría normalmente.

 

Lo de insistir fue solo por curiosidad. Por jugar. Esas cosas que haces cuando tienes unos cuantos tragos encima y estás un poco aburrido, pero jamás se imaginó que cuatro horas después, tirados en la sala de casa, Siwon le confesaría en medio de lágrimas que se había enamorado y no sabía qué hacer.

 

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir Heechul a eso? No tenía ni idea, así que asintió y lo abrazó acariciando su espalda hasta que se quedó dormido por culpa de la borrachera.

 

Al día siguiente, Siwon tenía un dolor de cabeza tan importante como su amnesia, lo que fue bastante bueno para evitar el tema por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta encontrar una respuesta. 

 

Respuesta que aun no llega, por cierto.

 

-          ¡Se acabó el descanso! – grita el nuevo coreógrafo dando un par de palmadas. Ellos suspiran y se ponen de pie para seguir ensayando, como han estado haciendo desde hace dos días.

 

Siguen así durante horas, practicando una y otra vez los mismos pasos, haciendo las mismas caras, parando solo para comer y hacer pruebas de vestuario. Están agotados, no tanto como cuando grabaron Sexy, Free and Single, pero casi.

 

A veces se pregunta si vale la pena someterse a todo eso, pero Super Junior es lo que le gusta, así que si en ocasiones tiene que joderse hasta ese punto, pues lo hace.

 

-          ¡Otra vez! – grita el hombre dando palmadas otra vez. Heechul quisiera cortarle las manos. No es un sentimiento repentino, sus deseos de hacerlo pedacitos vienen desde hace varios meses y se han incrementado desde que lo nombraron coreógrafo oficial del grupo.

 

-          ¡Kyu! – todos voltean cuando escuchan la voz de Siwon, se apresuran a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ayudarlo a sostener al menor del grupo.

 

-          Estoy bien – murmura el chico intentando ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallan de nuevo.

 

-          No lo estás – gruñe Siwon frunciendo el ceño. Sin dudarlo, lo coge en brazos para llevarlo hasta los vestidores, ignorando las protestas del coreógrafo, lo que hace que el hombre se ponga aun más furioso.

 

-          No hemos terminado – se queja llamando la atención del resto. - ¡Choi!

 

-          Seguiremos nosotros – responde Eunhyuk con un pequeño gruñido. Todos quieren ir a ver como está Kyuhyun, pero saben que quedándose allí es como pueden ayudar.

 

Jae Joong es ahora mismo uno de los coreógrafos más solicitados del mundo, para colmo, se está ganando un buen puesto también como productor, y la agencia le está pagando una cantidad indecente de dinero para que trabaje con ellos. Eso debería darles ventajas ¿no? Yo pago, yo decido. Por lo menos para Heechul eso suena como lo normal, pero no, el tipo ha dejado claro desde un principio que es lo que él dice y punto. Se trabaja bajo sus reglas, según su tiempo y a la perfección.

 

-          ¿Así es como manejas tu grupo? – le pregunta a Eunhyuk cuando todos se están ubicando en sus puestos.  El chico tuerce el gesto y respira profundo para no contestar, no cree que esté haciendo un mal trabajo como líder ahora que Leeteuk está de reposo, pero tampoco quiere ponerse a discutir. No si puede evitarlo. – Desde el principio – agrega cuando se da cuenta de que no obtendrá ninguna respuesta.

 

Media hora después, Heechul ve como Siwon y Kyu se marchan, el segundo más pálido de lo normal, y atrás de ellos va el manager. Jae Joong murmura algo bajito, tanto que ellos no logran escuchar, pero debe sentirse muy frustrado porque les hace repetir la coreografía una y otra vez antes de dejarlos ir a dormir un par de horas. Él también se está llevando al límite, pero parece que no le importa, no si con eso puede castigarlos un poco.

 

-          Hijo de puta – gruñe Donghae cayendo sobre el colchón boca abajo, el resto del grupo va cayendo también, como piezas de domino. 

 

-          No sé qué demonios le pasa – murmura Eunhyuk acomodándose a su lado. Ni siquiera tienen tiempo de ir a casa, porque se supone que mañana comienzan la grabación del video a las seis de la mañana. Son las dos, así que no vale la pena hacer el viaje. Donghae suspira y le acaricia el cabello de forma despreocupada al mismo tiempo que le pasa una pierna por encima.

 

-          Se pone peor cada día. – se queja Sungmin

 

-          ¿De verdad no se les ocurre una razón? – pregunta Heechul. Está recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, necesita despejarse por unos minutos antes de acostarse.

 

-          ¿A que te refieres? – Heechul rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza acomodando su lado de la colchoneta para tumbarse. Menos mal que ninguno de ellos ha tenido nunca ningún problema para dormir amontonados si la situación lo amerita.  Alza una ceja y voltea curioso cuando escucha bufar a Donghae.

 

-          Más quisiera… – murmura el chico cerrando los ojos.  El resto del grupo no capta el comentario, puede que sea porque están muy cansados, o porque se han metido bien en la cabeza que los juegos de pareja que tienen no son más que eso, juegos, y les cuesta ver más allá.

 

Tres horas y medias después, cuando se levantan, Donghae sigue a Heechul hasta el baño y se le queda mirando cruzado de brazos.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta. El resto del grupo aun está luchando con las sabanas.

 

-          ¿Qué de qué? – responde Heechul con un bostezo.

 

-          No creerás que de verdad está interesado en él ¿no? – no es necesario que haga aclaraciones, los dos saben de que están hablando.

 

-          Tú escuchaste lo mismo que yo en aquella fiesta. – sí, aquella bendita fiesta estuvo llena de revelaciones.

 

-          Vale, supongamos que es así ¿Lo pagamos nosotros?

 

-          ¿Quién más? A él le gusta Kyu, y le molesta verlo con ese jueguito de si y no que tiene con Siwon.

 

-          Pero no es más que eso, un juego – Heechul alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado. Se encoge de hombros y camina hasta la ducha, debe apresurarse si quiere que no se le adelante nadie, el problema es que su gesto solo ha conseguido despertar el interés de su amigo. – ¿Qué? – pregunta. Patalea un poco cuando no obtiene respuesta – ¿Qué? – insiste metiéndose en la ducha con él.

 

-          No creerás que me intimidas ¿no?

 

-          No quiero intimidarte, quiero que me digas. – Heechul se quita la ropa sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, solo esperando, pero Donghae se cruza de brazos con terquedad.

 

-          ¡Tío!

 

-          ¡Dime! – Heechul frunce el ceño y se asoma para verificar que los demás no hayan entrado aun.

 

-          Vale, sí, sé algo que tu no, y te lo contaré pero sal de aquí que me quiero duchar y no tengo interés en que me frotes la espalda.

 

-          Hyuk no se quejaría.

 

-          Hyuk no se quejaría de muchas cosas en las que seas tú el protagonista, pero yo sí, adiós. – Donghae se lo piensa un segundo antes de salir, pero no va a dejar el tema así como así.

Siwon y Kyu llegan a las siete de la mañana, en punto. Ambos tan cansados como cuando se fueron, pero tratan de disimular hablando con todos y haciendo una que otra broma. Jae Joong se encarga de coordinar todo con el director del video, establece donde se debe hacer cada toma, y es quien se queja cuando algo no sale a la perfección.

 

-          ¿Qué es? – han pasado cinco horas ensayando y por fin tienen un rato libre, cualquier persona normal se tiraría un rato en el sofá para descansar, pero Heechul sabe que Donghae no encaja en esa definición. Con un suspiro, se pone de pie y le hace un gesto para que lo acompañe afuera, sonriendo de medio lado cuando Eunhyuk les sigue con la mirada. En ese grupo todo el mundo tiene un importante problema de celos, parece mentira.

 

-          Hace dos años. Fiesta de la compañía. – dice sin más.

 

-          Donde Jae Joong no dejó de perseguir a Kyu por todas las esquinas. – Donghae lo recuerda todo perfectamente. 

 

-          Siwon y Kyu habían peleado solo unas noches antes, ¿Te acuerdas?

 

-          Sí, aunque no recuerdo por qué fue.

 

-          Te apuesto a que ellos tampoco. ¿Sabes que Kyu estaba haciendo todas esas tonterías para llamar su atención?

 

-          Lo sé, pero Jae Joong tiene que haberse dado cuenta de que todo lo que decía o hacía era jugando, y dirigido a Siwon, a nadie más.

 

-          Escuchaste lo que le dijo a So Min cuando pensó que estaban solos, le gusta Kyu.

 

-          Kyu nunca lo miraría – dice con tono burlón. – No estoy seguro de que Kyu tenga la capacidad para ver a nadie ¿sabes? Está demasiado metido en sus propios asuntos, dedicado al grupo, al trabajo, aun tiene pesadillas por las noches ¿Cómo podría pensar en una relación? Y si lo hiciera, ciertamente Jae Joong no entraría en su lista de candidatos.

 

-          ¿Y Siwon? – suelta con curiosidad. No le sorprende que Donghae se ría dando un par de palmadas.

 

-          ¡Eso es un juego!

 

-          ¿Lo es?

 

-          Ya sabes como cuida Siwon de Kyu desde el accidente, pero todo esto en los conciertos comenzó en Macau, nuestra tercera gira ¿recuerdas? Me aburría, y le dije a Siwon que sería divertido hacer algo con las fans… había leído que les shippeaban y pensé que era buena idea echar un poco más de leña al fuego. Nada más.

 

-          A Siwon le gusta Kyuhyun – dice con seguridad. Donghae parpadea un par de veces, mirándolo con desconfianza y luego sonríe negando con la cabeza.

 

-          Es un juego.

 

-          No lo es.

 

-          Hee, lo es. La mayoría de las cosas que hacemos lo son.

 

-          ¿Incluso lo tuyo con Hyuk?

 

-          ¡Eso es distinto! No… sabes a lo que me refiero. – insiste. No puede ser que aquello sea verdad y a él se le haya escapado ¿Qué clase de idiota es?

 

-          ¿Recuerdas lo borracho que estaba Siwon en la fiesta?

 

-          Sí.

 

-          Me lo dijo… cuando llegamos a casa. Lloraba como un niño… ya sabes como es cuando se pone sensible. Me dijo que no sabía que hacer.

 

-          ¿Qué? Pero… eso fue hace dos años – dice casi con espanto.

 

-          Lo sé.

 

-          ¿Y siguen así?

 

-          ¿Crees que es sencillo? Siwon simplemente olvidó todo al día siguiente y ha mantenido así la situación. No hará ningún movimiento, estoy seguro. No hará nada que espante a Kyu.

 

-          ¿Qué debemos hacer?

 

-          ¿Nosotros? Nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros. – No hay nada que hacer. -  Donghae se enfurruña desviando la mirada, eso de no hacer nada no le gusta, le superan las ganas de estar involucrado en algo y más si se trata de eso, ahora mismo siente un cosquilleo inquietante en el estomago, que disminuye solo por la voz que les interrumpe un minuto después.

 

La chica del staff se acerca en ese momento para decirles que deben continuar con las grabaciones, ellos asienten amablemente, respiran profundo y regresan para seguir con la tortura durante diez horas más sin parar.

 

El video no fue planteado como algo complicado. Con muchos escenarios desde el principio, eso es cierto, pero nada que no pudieran manejar, nada que no hayan hablado una y otra vez durante las reuniones, así que es una verdadera sorpresa cuando al día siguiente, el coche que los traslada a la locación en la que deben grabar, les deja en un polideportivo… cerca de las piscinas.

 

Nadie dice mucho, solo observan, generalmente aquello sería un pequeño gallinero pero el ambiente no está para juegos. Eunhyuk respira profundo y camina hasta donde está el director para preguntar sobre el repentino cambio de planes.

 

-          Estuve hablando con Jae Joong ayer – le dice – Creemos que esto puede aportar un toque especial.

 

No es la primera vez que hacen grabaciones de agua, así que Eunhyuk trata de hacer ver al resto de sus compañeros que no será un problema. Y al principio parece que no lo es, hasta que Jae Joong insiste en que los que están dentro del agua se quiten la camiseta.

 

Kyu frunce el ceño mirándolo de frente. La mirada del resto se pone sobre su compañero.

 

Hace unos años, Kyu tuvo un accidente de coche que casi le cuesta la vida, los doctores no tenían esperanzas pero él consiguió salir adelante, después de meses de sufrimiento y esfuerzo, claro. Sin embargo, por más que intente dejar eso en el pasado, las cicatrices que esconde en su cuerpo no le dejarán olvidar por completo.

 

No es un secreto para nadie, él no oculta la razón por la que nunca se quita la camisa en publico, pero tampoco hace muchos comentarios, simplemente no se deja ver más de lo necesario y todos respetan eso, así que el que Jae Joong y el director ahora insistan en lo contrario, no es nada más que otra forma de tocarles la moral, todos lo saben.  Es como si la grabación de ese video tuviera una maldición o algo.

 

-          ¿Puedo formar parte del grupo que graba fuera del agua? – pregunta. No hay ni una sola pizca de tartamudeo en su voz, al contrario, pero el resto de sus compañeros quisieran matar un poquito a los culpables de ponerlo en esa situación.

 

-          Están ubicados como deben estar – responde Jae Joong, usando su mismo tono.

 

-          No voy a quitarme la camisa para un video.

 

-          ¿Cuál es el problema?

 

-          Sabes cual es el problema – responde Siwon, y se mueve hasta quedar detrás de Kyu, sabe que el chico puede defenderse solo, pero respaldarlo es algo casi instintivo.

 

-          Lo hemos estado hablando, chicos – dice el director con un tono más conciliador – creemos que sería un buen punto para el video, darle a las fans algo que no han tenido antes.

 

-          ¿O sea que la idea del video en general es tan mala que necesitan esto? – refuta Kyu con seriedad. Aquel proyecto lo ha llevado Jae Joong desde el principio, el tener al director es simplemente un formalismo, así que Kyu sabe muy bien a quien ofende con sus palabras.

 

-          ¿Mala? ¿Mi idea? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

 

-          No voy a quitarme la camisa, Jae Joong.

 

-          No es una pregunta, es un requerimiento. – Le aclara – El problema contigo, Kyu, es que estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieres porque tienes quien te proteja – gruñe mirando a Siwon y no a Kyu, quien se mueve un poco para buscar su mirada, pero no se aparta cuando Siwon le pone la mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo. El gesto solo hace que Jae Joong se ponga peor. – Es como es, de lo contrario no seguiré con el proyecto.

 

-          ¡No puedes hacer eso! Llevamos semanas trabajando en esta idea.

 

-          Y sabes lo que pasará si me voy. – le amenaza.

 

-          ¿Y estás poniendo esto sobre mí?

 

-          Estoy buscando algo de responsabilidad por parte de este jodido grupo.

 

-          ¿Jodido grupo? – bufa Heechul totalmente ofendido.

 

-          Pero yo…

 

-          No lo hará – interviene Eunhyuk finalmente.

 

-          ¿Disculpa?

 

-          No lo hará. Me gustaría que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo, podemos ajustar cualquier cosa, pero Kyu no hará algo que no quiera.

 

-          ¿Me contradices? ¿Pones el proyecto en riesgo? ¿Qué clase de líder eres?

 

-          ¿Qué clase de líder sería si no defiendo a mi grupo? No lo hará, y es nuestra última palabra.

 

-          Vale – responde Jae Joong dejando la carpeta a un lado – Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – lo ultimo lo dice mirando a Kyu, alza una ceja de forma prepotente y se marcha ignorando el llamado del director.

Kyuhyun frunce el ceño y le da un manotazo al agua, saliendo a toda prisa. Siwon hace un gesto de ir tras él pero cambia de opinión casi de inmediato, no puede perseguirlo por todos lados, lo sabe, y seguramente ahora mismo necesita más estar solo para quitarse un poco de la presión que ha puesto Jae Joong sobre sus hombros,  además por una estupidez.

 

Suspira pesadamente y sale de la piscina, preguntándose cuando se terminará ese jodido video. En mala hora a la agencia se le ocurrió contratar a Jae Joong, no importa los premios que tenga, ni lo solicitado que sea a nivel mundial, ellos no tienen porque estar soportando ese tipo de tratos. El problema es que saben que protestar solo les creará un problema distinto.

 

Es obvio que esa tarde no harán nada más, o al menos eso parece porque el director no piensa mover ni un dedo hasta que Jae regrese, y este ha cogido su coche pisando el acelerador a fondo.  Con pesadez camina hasta las duchas para quitarse el cloro y cambiarse de ropa, el resto del grupo le sigue de cerca, murmurando cosas que él no logra entender por estar demasiado hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

 

-          Lo que no entiendo, es por qué se le ha metido eso en la cabeza – dice Ryeowook rebuscando entre su bolso la ropa con la que se irá a casa – Iremos a casa ¿no? – dice de pronto quedándose paralizado. Sungmin se encoge de hombros con un suspiro, pensando que no le vendría nada mal tumbarse en su propia cama y dormir como Dios manda.

 

-          ¿No podemos hablar con la agencia? – le pregunta Kangin a Eunhyuk. El chico se estruja el ceño y asiente, pensando que necesitará toda una caja de medicamentos para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

 

-          Poder, se puede – responde – el problema es que no creo que nos hagan caso, no se arriesgaran a despedir a alguien como Jae Joong.

 

-          ¡Esta abusando de nosotros! Está usando su posición para presionar a Kyu y eso no es justo.

 

-          Kyu sabe como hacerle frente – murmura Siwon, que había estado callado todo ese tiempo. Son todos muy unidos, es cierto, pero está seguro de que ellos no se preocupan por Kyu más que él, simplemente porque hay muchos más sentimientos de por medio, pero sabe también que el chico odia que se le vea como alguien débil.

 

-          ¿Se supone que por eso tenemos que dejarlo solo? – refuta Kangin.

 

-          No lo estamos dejando solo – responde Siwon ligeramente molesto – Entiendo lo que quieren, pero no podemos poner a Eunhyuk en esta posición.

 

-          Puedo hacerlo.

 

-          Pero es lo que dices, no servirá de nada, únicamente para empeorar el humor de ese tipo. – dice tratando que todos lo vean su punto – Es un video, chicos. Será jodido, sí, pero podemos hacerlo, con suerte, cuando lo terminemos podremos seguir nuestro camino y olvidarnos de él.

 

-          ¿Y Kyu?

 

-          Kyu sabe que lo respaldaremos cuando lo necesite – concluye poniéndose de pie – voy a dar una vuelta. – comenta antes de salir de los vestidores a toda prisa.

 

Sube hasta la azotea y respira profundo cuando el aire da contra su cara, lo hace una y otra vez sintiendo como la presión va dejando su pecho. Mueve el cuello de un lado a otro y camina hasta el borde para apoyarse, buscando su objetivo con la mirada, no está 100% seguro de que estará cerca, pero siempre tiene la esperanza. 

 

Sonríe suavemente al comprobar que Kyuhyun está sentado en las gradas de la cancha de tenis, es una suerte que se pueda ver perfectamente desde allí.

 

Siwon entrelaza los dedos y se le queda mirando, sintiendo como se le oprime el estomago cuando le descubre limpiándose una lagrima de la cara. Estúpido Jae Joong.

 

No es idiota, sabe muy bien que es lo que le pasa, lo sabe desde hace tiempo, después de todo, no es como si el hombre hiciera algún esfuerzo por ocultar su interés en Kyu, por más que trate de ocultarlo detrás de ese desprecio y superioridad.  Lo normal sería que intentara ganárselo ¿no? pero está él de por medio y sabe que a Jae Joong le molesta demasiado saber que ellos tienen la relación que tienen, así sea solo en el escenario.

 

Se acomoda mejor al bordillo cuando ve a Donghae caminar hasta donde está Kyu y sentarse a su lado. Parece que no dice nada, solo se estira dejando que el sol de contra su cara, Kyuhyun trata de ignorarlo al principio pero se hace difícil minuto a minuto, y se torna imposible cuando Donghae comienza a hablar.

 

Siwon sonríe cuando ve que su objetivo principal pierde la paciencia y cae ante lo que sea que esté diciendo Donghae, se siente aun mejor cuando le ve sonreír también. Un día va  a coger a su amigo y le va a poner una estatua, porque es de los pocos que logra conectar con Kyu hasta el punto de relajarlo.

 

-          Sí, claro, porque eso es justamente lo que necesita Donghae. Una estatua – Siwon suspira, volteando para ver Heechul acercarse. Su cabello, ahora rojizo, cae húmedo sobre sus ojos, tiene su típica sonrisa de medio lado y camina con cierta chulería.

 

-          ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – no le sorprende. Cuando está muy preocupado suele decir las cosas en lugar de pensarlas, es una mala costumbre. Heechul asiente divertido y se detiene a su lado, ubicando de inmediato a Donghae y Kyu.

 

-          ¿Cómo está?

 

-          Ya sabes como es. – responde encogiéndose de hombros – estará bien. – Heechul asiente y se queda a su lado, ambos en silencio durante varios minutos, observando la interacción de los otros dos. Luego Hee voltea para ver a su amigo, sin poder creer la cara de tonto que se le queda aun estando a esa distancia de Kyuhyun

 

-          ¿No vas a hablar con él? – pregunta.

 

-          No es algo que no pueda manejar. Sabe como hacer frente a quien tratan de dárselas de listo con él.

 

-          No me refiero a lo que pasó hoy – Siwon frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

 

-          ¿Entonces? – Heechul está dispuesto a tocar el tema que han dejado aplacado desde hace dos años, pero una de las chicas del staff llega en ese momento para decirles que Jae Joong ha regresado, por lo que la grabación se retomará donde quedó.

 

-          No me jodas – protesta Heechul. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que esa noche descansaría. Joder, hasta se habían puesto la ropa de calle y estaban esperando era a que todos estuvieran listos para salir.

 

Estúpido hijo de puta… está claro que todo eso lo está haciendo con toda la mala intención del mundo.

 

Mientras Heechul se queja, Siwon voltea de inmediato para fijarse en Kyu.

 

Eunhyuk es quien ha ido a buscarlo para decirle que deben seguir con la grabación. Donghae protesta un poco, incluso patalea como si fuera un crío, dice un montón de cosas que Siwon lamenta no poder escuchar, se cruza de brazos y mira hacia la azotea del polideportivo aparentemente solo por desviar la mirada. El trata de quitarse pronto pero no cree que lo haya conseguido, de todas formas, respira profundamente y se atreve a asomarse, muerde una maldición cuando Donghae sigue viendo en su dirección con media sonrisa en la cara.

 

El chico sacude la cabeza de forma despreocupada y pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Kyu para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de animarlo a caminar hacia las piscinas.

 

-          Pequeño cabrón – murmura aun agachado.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta la del staff. Heechul de inmediato gira hacia las gradas pero ya no hay nada.

 

-          Nada – esperan a que la chica del staff se marche para regresar a las piscinas en silencio.

 

-          Podrías decirle ¿sabes? – comenta Heechul antes de estar cerca de los demás.

 

-          ¿Qué a quien?

 

-          A Kyu… que te gusta.

 

-          ¿¡Qué!? El no… yo no…

 

-          Ese sería el camino corto – le aconseja. Siwon bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza, pero es evidente que se ha puesto nervioso.

 

-          Suponiendo que lo que dices tiene sentido. Que no lo tiene – le aclara – ¿Cuál sería el camino largo? – Heechul no le responde, solo sonríe grande y maligno, achicando los ojos.

 

Lo mira por un minuto, le da una palmada en la espalda y sigue su camino. Siwon se pregunta si debería prestarle atención al escalofrío que acaba de sentir… decide no hacerlo.

 

Kyuhyun camina hasta la piscina acompañado de Donghae y Eunhyuk, respira profundo con una sonrisa, sintiendo como por lo menos parte de la tensión le abandona. Hace unos minutos hubiese matado y comido del muerto, pero se contuvo porque una discusión fuerte perjudicaría al grupo en general, no solo a él, y eso no sería justo.

 

Sabe el juego que está llevando Jae Joong, ha estado intentando no caer en él pero no tiene muchas opciones. No cuando el hombre parece tener el control de la situación, por ahora.

 

Se ubica en su lugar en la piscina antes que los demás, sabía que él regresaría, por eso no fue a cambiarse. Siente pena por el resto del grupo cuando los ve arrastrar los pies hasta el agua, sonríe cálidamente cuando Siwon le abraza desde atrás y le da un beso en el cuello susurrándole que todo estará bien. Le ve alejarse hasta que llega a su puesto y luego mira al frente, conectando con la mirada del productor/coreógrafo.

 

Jae Joong alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos en silencio. Esperando.

 

_“Puedo esperar”_

 

Eso fue lo que le dijo aquella noche, hace poco más de un año. El mundo artístico de Corea no es muy amplio, siempre unos y otros terminan coincidiendo por algún motivo, tienen amigos en común, algún trabajo, eventos…

 

En aquella oportunidad se encontraron en un programa matutino. La pasaron bien durante la entrevista aunque nunca antes había hablado mucho, fue sencillo seguir cuando la entrevista terminó, y ni siquiera le pareció algo extraño cuando el hombre le invitó a almorzar y luego a tomar una copa. 

 

Estuvieron hablando un par de días, mensajes que iban y venían hasta que le invitó a cenar. Nunca se imaginó que le confesaría estar atraído por él desde hace tiempo, ni que le propusiera comenzar una relación. Así, sin más.

 

_“No estoy buscando una relación. Lo siento”_

 

No mentía, y por unos días aquella respuesta fue valedera para Jae Joong, hasta que se dio cuenta de la existencia de Siwon.

 

_“¿No buscas una relación? ¿O no quieres una relación conmigo?”_

 

La pregunta le llegó en forma de mensaje de texto justo después de un concierto. A Kyuhyun nunca le ha gustado que lo presionen, y mucho menos que le digan que hacer, así que cuando la sugerencia de que se alejara de Siwon llegó luego del primer mensaje, decidió que era momento de cortar con la relación que tenían Jae Joong y él.

 

Debió imaginar que se pondría furioso, que le reclamaría y que nombraría a Siwon una y otra vez.

 

_“¿Follas con él?”_ ¿Se supone que Kyu tenía que responder algo a eso? porque no le daba la gana, la verdad. _“Es obvio lo que él quiere”_

 

Kyu recuerda haber apretado los puños y luego dejar salir el aire despacio. Conoce a Siwon perfectamente y sabe que no sería capaz de hacerle daño y mucho menos que quiera con él una relación simplemente basada en el sexo porque son amigos, así que la declaración del otro, le molestó.

 

_“No me busques más”_

 

Sabe lo que puede ver la gente desde afuera. No es idiota, es algo a lo que él mismo ha dado pie con los juegos sobre el escenario, pero de ahí a llevarlo a la vida real hay un trecho muy largo.

 

Mientras Jae Joong habla con el director, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Kyu voltea a ver a Siwon, parece distraído mientras habla con Heechul, sonríe y asiente a lo que sea que le esté diciendo. Incluso se marcan sus hoyuelos.

 

Sus perfectos hoyuelos.

 

Con un suspiro, Kyu vuelve a mirar al frente alzando la cabeza para dejarle saber a Jae Joong que no está nada intimidado. No se va a acojonar por una camisa, no se la quita y punto, que venga él e intente quitársela a ver si puede, o que lo acuse, a ver si los de la agencia le van a reclamar por semejante tontería.

 

Sabe que Jae Joong está utilizando como excusa a las fans para molestarlo con ese tema, pero ellas saben que él tiene una razón valedera, y aunque no duda que más de una estaría feliz de verlo, no llegarían al punto de presionarlo, no como ellos le quieren hacer creer.

 

Disimuladamente se pasa la mano por la cicatriz.  Por encima de la ropa se puede sentir la dureza que tanto odia.

 

Sí, la odia. Es una tontería, el psicólogo se lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero él simplemente no puede dejar pasar el tema.

 

La risa de Heechul llama su atención de nuevo, Siwon está apoyado a su lado comentando algo con Kangin, es obvio que todos están tratando de relajar el ambiente, hacer como que aquella es una grabación cualquiera, cosa que el agradece.

 

Deja que su vista pasee por el torso de Siwon, más definido que el de nadie… suave. No hay ni una parte de Siwon que no sea perfecta, no solo por fuera sino por dentro, tanto que incluso parece de otro planeta, así que no entiende muy bien cómo es que la gente llega a pensar que de verdad podría haber algo entre ellos.

 

Siwon nunca se fijaría de verdad en alguien como él, más allá de que le gusten más los tíos que las tías, cosa que ha dejado clara más de una vez. Es el tipo de hombre que podría chasquear los dedos y hacer caer unos cuantos a sus pies. Uno casi tan perfecto como él, que no tenga tantos problemas en la cabeza.

 

Kyu rueda los ojos y niega mirando de nuevo al frente cuando Siwon lo ve y le guiña un ojo sin dejar de sonreír. A veces le gustaría darle un par de golpes y decirle que pare. Que los juegos frente a las cámaras están bien pero fuera de ellas no tanto, no cuando él siente que su corazón se acelera cada vez que hace cosas como esas, y que se le forma un nudo en el estomago cada vez que se toca la cicatriz y recuerda lo medio deforme que está.

 

-          ¿Qué has pensado? – la voz de Jae Joong lo saca de sus propios pensamientos. Carraspea y vuelve a adoptar su expresión seria, al igual que el resto del grupo.

 

-          No dije que lo fuera a pensar – responde fríamente. Jae Joong tuerce el gesto y alza una ceja.

 

-          Es verdad – dice fingiendo comprensión – Lo siento, es que es difícil aceptar que uno de los niños favoritos de Corea no es más que un acomplejado. – dice usando ahora un tono burlón. Kyu aprieta los puños bajo el agua, pero se limita a encogerse de hombros y decidir que ese idiota tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiera, aunque sus comentarios le jodan.

 

-          Creo que ya está bien, Jae Joong – para sorpresa de todos, es Donghae quien habla desde su puesto. Tiene la expresión más seria que han visto nunca y puede que haya crecido unos cuentos centímetros.

 

-          Solo digo la verdad.

 

-          Haces un comentario que te puedes ahorrar – agrega Eunhyuk. Le frustra ver como el hombre solo sonríe de lado y voltea para murmurarle algo al director.

 

-          No sé ni para que me molesto.

 

-          Lo que no sé es por qué tenemos media hora aquí en el agua y aun no hemos grabado nada. – esta vez en Siwon quien habla.

 

-          No es mi culpa.

 

-          ¿Qué no? – bufa, conteniéndose para no ir hasta donde está y lanzarlo a la piscina de cabeza.

 

-          ¡No! Es tu novio quien insiste en hacer lo que quiere.

 

-          ¡Ya está bien! – interviene Kyuhyun – Si no lo vamos a hacer yo me marcho.

 

-          No te atrevas – le advierte Jae Joong

 

-          Tenemos un concierto en Malasia dentro de unos días – dice Hyuk – necesitamos descansar y ensayar. Estar media hora en el agua decidiendo si alguien se quita la camisa o no, no tiene sentido. Si quieren darle algo diferente a las fans, podemos pensar en otra cosa, hacer algo que destaque.

 

-          Exacto – agrega Shindong – Podemos profundizar en la coreografía, o…

 

-          Olvídenlo. No pienso perder más el tiempo, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer, más que quedarme con un montón de inmaduros que no se toman el trabajo en serio. Grabemos así… tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Kyu achica los ojos y asiente saliendo de la piscina para unirse a la coreografía de los que están afuera.

 

Es una tarde y una noche muy larga.

-          Me muero – murmura Heechul arrastrando los pies escaleras arriba. Donghae ahoga un bostezo y sujeta la mano de Eunhyuk para subir con él, murmurando que necesita tenerlo al lado o no podrá dormir bien porque está de muy mal humor.

 

Siwon sonríe al ver como se alejan y se tumba en el sofá para reunir las fuerzas que necesita para ir hasta su habitación. Kyuhyun le da una palmada en el hombro a Sungmin y se detiene a los pies de la escalera, respira profundo antes de animarse a ir hasta la sala y hacerle un gesto a Siwon para que se levante. Este frunce el ceño pero obedece observando cada movimiento, hasta que Kyu se sienta y le hace un gesto para que vuelva a tumbarse, esta vez usando sus piernas como almohada.

 

Kyu sonríe cuando el otro se acomoda de inmediato, y aprovecha para hacerle mimos en el cabello, observando durante unos minutos su perfil adormilado. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

 

La siguiente vez que los abre es por culpa del ruido que hay en la cocina. Se queja moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro y lucha por terminar de despertarse, mientras siente como Siwon se remueve en sus piernas.

 

-          ¿Qué horas es? – murmura estrujándose los ojos, se levanta estirando los brazos con un bostezo.

 

-          Las nueve de la mañana – responde Eunhyuk pasando de la cocina al comedor. Siwon agranda los ojos y voltea a ver a Kyu.

 

-          ¿Pasamos aquí la noche?

 

-          Eso parece – responde Kyu pasándose las manos por los hombros y el cuello.

 

-          Debiste despertarme.

 

-          Difícil hacerlo tomando en cuenta que yo también estaba dormido. – responde recogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Se queja cuando da el primer paso pero respira profundo y camina escaleras arriba murmurando que necesita una ducha urgente. Siwon niega con la cabeza y sube también, pero a su propia habitación.

 

Los días después de la grabación del video son más tranquilos. No importa si tienen que pasar mil horas ensayando, Eunhyuk ya domina todas las coreografías así que no necesitan a Jae Joong para nada, son ellos solos, un montón de espejos y música ¿Qué más se puede pedir? No son desordenados, ni vagos, como intentó hacer ver Jae Joong, solo que saben cuando parar para descansar, Hyuk no grita, ni les ve mal, simplemente los corrige, como adultos que son.

 

El concierto de Malasia llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando menos se lo esperan, están montados en una avión, haciendo tonterías frente a  la cámara que lleva cada uno, tomando fotos aquí y allá, haciendo actualizaciones en las redes sociales para divertir a las fans y deseosos por dejar salir toda la adrenalina sobre el escenario.

 

Les encanta Malasia… bueno, en realidad les encanta cualquier lugar que esté lleno de fans que estén muriendo de ganas por corear sus canciones.

 

El estadio está a tope de personas que gritan sus nombres para que salgan. Ellos se preparan como cada vez, Donghae y Eunhyuk susurrándose el uno al otro en una esquina, Heechul cerrando los ojos como si estuviera meditando, Ryeowook caminando de un lado a otro… Kyuhyun prefiere quedarse donde está, cuando aparta la cortina puede ver al público y cuando ladea la cabeza puede ver a Siwon rezar, es el mejor punto de todos. Son las dos cosas que más le tranquilizan antes de una actuación.

 

El concierto se da como siempre, van pasando de canción en canción, y haciendo alguna tontería, interactuando con el público y entre ellos mismos.

 

En el centro del escenario hay una base que deja salir chorros de agua. Los chicos pensaron que sería divertido, él no lo duda, aunque a veces ver a Siwon sin camiseta y empapado de arriba abajo sea más una tortura que otra cosa.

 

Se turnan para quedar sobre los chorros y soportar la potencia, se burlan cuando alguno se rinde antes de tiempo y se retan para ver quien adopta la mejor posición. Kyu rueda los ojos y camina hacia delante para sentarse mirando a un lado del estadio, fingiendo estar más concentrado en hablar con una fan, que en el hecho de que Siwon está casi tumbado sobre el agua haciendo gestos que deberían estar prohibidos por alguien, le da lo mismo si es la ley del hombre o de Dios.

 

-          ¡Kyu! ¡Kyu! ¡Kyu! – comienzan a gritar las muy cabronas. Donghae sale corriendo hasta donde él está y le tira del brazo para que se levante. Cuando se acerca, Siwon le guiña un ojo y le hace un gesto para que se ponga bajo el agua, cuando él intenta negarse, el muy idiota lo rodea con sus grandes brazos y lo arrastra hasta tenerlo allí.

 

Kyu pensó que se iría de inmediato, no que se quedaría apretado a él, con la frente pegada a su nuca mientras los chorros de agua salen desde abajo.

 

Las fans gritan como locas y los chicos se descojonan dando palmadas, él quiere matarlo un poquito. Matarlos a todos.

 

-          Que castigo – murmura luchando por soltarse, pero Siwon lo aprieta con más fuerza. Si a Kyu le dan tres males allí, será su culpa, de nadie más, pero dejarse aplacar así no le gusta, por eso toma una respiración profunda y gira entre los brazos de Siwon para rodearle el cuello y acariciar su nuca, jadeando solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuche. Sonríe satisfecho cuando lo ve contener la respiración y tragar saliva, entonces se separa y ríe buscando a Donghae para abrazarlo también.

 

Siwon sacude la cabeza salpicando de agua a todos sus compañeros y se quita de la plataforma para que sea el turno de otro. Sin poder apartar la mirada de Kyu, claro.

 

No hablan mucho después de eso, al menos no de ningún tema importante, puede que sea porque ahora que la tensión ha desaparecido por completo, el resto de los chicos vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre, y el trabajo tiene de nuevo esa pizca de diversión.  

 

La idea principal era quedarse en Malasia un par de días, pero necesitan ver como ha quedado el video así que el manager les obliga a regresar, a todos menos a Siwon, que tiene permiso de quedarse un poco más para la presentación a la prensa de su última película.

 

Aun no han llegado al edificio cuando Kyuhyun recibe una llamada de parte de la agencia. Es la secretaria diciendo que le han citado para una reunión lo antes posible, acuerdan una hora y sube con el tiempo justo para deshacer la maleta (odia dejarla para luego porque mientras más tiempo pasa, más pereza le da) y ducharse.

 

Le mosquea sobremanera que Jung Hoon (el manager del grupo),  le esté esperando cuando baja a la sala.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Eunhyuk. No lo hace a modo de cotilleo, es simplemente que cuando por una razón u otra Leeteuk no está, él se siente responsable. Y aunque no lo fuera, no puede evitar preocuparse por todos.

 

-          Ni idea – responde. Y es verdad, está tan perdido como todos.

 

-          ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – pregunta Jung Hoon poniéndose de pie. 

 

-          Nada, todo ha estado bien. – el hombre le mira achicando los ojos y asiente dejando salir el aire.

 

-          Bien, veamos que quieren en la agencia – le hace un gesto para que le siga hasta la salida.

 

-          ¿Debería ir contigo? – pregunta Eunhyuk antes de que se marchen. Kyuhyun le sonríe y niega, no va a hacer un revuelo antes de saber que es lo que sucede.

 

Le sorprende que la agencia esté rodeada de fans que gritan como locas cuando los ven llegar, sostienen pancartas de apoyo, y aunque le parece un lindo gesto, le asusta que ellas estén más informadas que él. La secretaría les sonríe y los guía hasta la sala de reuniones pidiéndoles que esperen un par de minutos.

 

Kyuhyun se había imaginado un montón de cosas, menos que al abrir la puerta, la primera persona que apreciaría ante sus ojos sería Jae Joong, con su típica sonrisa de prepotente y casi escoltado por dos de los principales socios de la agencia.

 

Todos se saludan con una pequeña reverencia y se ubican en la mesa de reuniones. Kyu contiene el aliento mientras les ve pensar, como si estuvieran buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sea que quieren decir.

 

-          ¿Cómo fue el concierto en Malasia? – pregunta uno de ellos para romper el hielo.

 

-          Muy bien – responde Kyuhyun deseando terminar con aquello de una vez. Debe ser muy obvio porque el otro hombre carraspea y se inclina hacia delante entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa.

 

-          Kyuhyun, sabes que valoramos sobremanera a cada miembro del grupo ¿no? – joder, si comienzan así, aquello no puede ser bueno.

 

-          Lo sé, señor – dice, porque parece que espera una respuesta.

 

-          Sabemos que siempre se han caracterizado por ser profesionales. Es por eso que no entiendo lo que pasó con el video. –  Kyu frunce el ceño centrando su atención directamente en Jae Joong, quien hace un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa.

 

-          No veo como puede perjudicar o dar valor a un video, el hecho de que yo me quite o no la camisa. – responde sin rodeos, porque quitando eso, el video se grabó sin problema.

 

-          No es el punto, Kyuhyun. El verdadero punto es que Jae Joong está dejando de lado varios contratos importantes para trabajar con nosotros, porque es un gran admirador del grupo y un amigo cercano – recalca – Debo decir que me frustra que no se valoren sus sugerencias, ya que es un profesional.

 

-          Yo también lo soy.

 

-          En la música. – le aclara – En el escenario… pero él es un coreógrafo y productor de renombre, sabe lo que hace.

 

-          ¿Cuál es el punto? – pregunta perdiendo la paciencia.

 

-          El punto es, Kyuhyun, que Jae Joong trabajará con nosotros a tiempo completo de ahora en adelante Será el nuevo productor no solo de los videos sino de los conciertos y cualquier otro programa en el que esté involucrado Super Junior, y queremos asegurarnos de que esto no será ningún problema.

 

Kyuhyun siente una opresión en el estomago, puede que incluso se le baje un poco la tensión ¿de verdad van a tener que trabajar de cerca y prácticamente a diario con ese tipo? Mierda.

 

Jae Joong carraspea llamando la atención de todos, ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa, supuestamente amable y asiente.

 

-          Kyu… solo quiero dejar claro esto lo hago por el bien del grupo. Nunca quise faltarte el respeto ni presionarte con aquel tema. – ¿Qué pasaría si Kyu simplemente se levanta y le da un par de puñetazos? Que ganas de intentarlo… pero mejor no. Lo mejor es que se trague la bilis y asienta aceptando la “aclaración” dada por su nuevo productor. – ¿Podemos simplemente empezar de cero y trabajar juntos? – No, no pueden.

 

-          Sí, claro – responde pausadamente.

 

-          ¡Bien! – dice uno de los socios. – Sabía que no era más que un mal entendido. Bueno, eso es todo, chicos.

 

-          Sabemos que debes estar cansado por el viaje, Kyu – dice el otro. Es el que luce más sincero – Lamentamos haberte hecho venir así, pero Jae Joong necesitaba tener clara la situación en la que estaríamos trabajando. Descansa, chico – Se ponen de pie y esperan a que ellos hagan lo mismo para acompañarlos hasta la salida.

 

-          Nos vemos en la reunión para el concierto de Macau – dice Jae Joong. Kyuhyun asiente de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos, y sigue su camino hasta la salida con unas ganas tremendas de gritar su frustración.

-          Bromeas ¿no? – pregunta Heechul. Están todos tirados en la sala del apartamento que comparten, escuchando atentamente la historia de Kyuhyun.

 

-          Ojalá – Donghae bufa y se tumba en el sofá con un brazo sobre los ojos. No tiene ni idea de donde coño van a sacar la paciencia para trabajar con Jae Joong codo a codo, antes no se la llevaban ni bien ni mal, pero fue más que obvio el ataque a Kyu en la piscina, y en ese grupo, meterse con uno es meterse con todos.

 

-          Quiero que colaboren lo máximo posible – dice Jung Hoon. - La reunión de hoy no fue más que una manera de dejar claro quién es el que tiene más poder. Es cierto que Jae Joong tiene una buena reputación, pero debe existir además algún contacto importante dentro de la SMTOWN si le han dado ese cargo así como así, sin consultarlo conmigo ni nada.  – No le extraña que todos comiencen a protestar y decir barbaridades de los socios de la agencia, él sabe que tienen razón, pero también sabe que están amarrados a un contrato y que toca aguantar.

 

 

Siwon regresa al país dos días después.

 

Cansado pero con ganas de verlos a todos… a uno especialmente, aunque le hubiese gustado que le pusieran al tanto de lo que estaba pasando antes, y no cuando apenas está dejando las maletas en el suelo.

 

No le gusta nada ver lo pensativo que están sus compañeros. Super Junior siempre ha sido más que un trabajo, es un placer y le jode que venga ese presumido con la intención de amargarles el rato. Porque eso es lo único que busca, lleva conociéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no se equivoca cuando piensa que su presencia no traerá nada bueno.

 

Está de más decir que esa noche no puede pegar un ojo, y que la única manera de relajarse en la mañana, es correr unas cuantas vueltas por la residencia, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no tiene que ser precisamente malo, pero se equivoca.

 

En la primera reunión que tienen, Jae Joong no espera que den sus opiniones para los conciertos, simplemente dice lo que deberían hacer y cómo. Ignorando que aquello es algo que ellos llevan haciendo por diez largos años.

 

El hombre organiza cada detalle, cada palabra… es frustrante y abrumador, pero lo que más molesta es como, casi todo el tiempo, su punto de atención es Kyuhyun.

 

A Siwon no le gusta. Más allá de sus sentimientos hacia Kyu, es algo que le molestaría si fuera dirigido a cualquier otro porque no es una mirada de afecto, ni siquiera puede definirla correctamente, es como si Jae Joong quisiera arrancarle la ropa y pegarlo contra la pared, pero al mismo tiempo ahorcarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Siwon con gusto le estamparía el puño en la cara, simplemente para que se centre.

 

-          Bien, creo que podemos parar por ahora – dice Jae cerrando su agenda. – Nos vemos después del almuerzo para aclarar el resto de los detalles. – Todo murmuran un “ _hasta la tarde_ ” poniéndose de pie, no están nada contentos. -  Kyu – le llama Jae Joong – ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunta cuando el chico voltea a mirarlo. Kyu retrocede instintivamente, tropezando con Donghae, que está a punto de salir justo en ese momento.

 

-          Uy, es que me muero de hambre, Jae – interviene Donghae sujetando a Kyuhyun de la mano – Esta mañana Kyu me prometió que iríamos a un lugar que le recomendaron… no sé donde… en fin, lejos. ¿Es urgente? – Jae Joong levanta una ceja con molestia. – No ¿verdad? Lo imaginaba. Seguro lo pueden hablar más tarde, bueno, vale, adiós – dice tirando de Kyu para que lo siga. Es todo tan rápido que el chico ni siquiera puede protestar.

 

El grupo se divide prácticamente sin querer. Todos pretendían salir de allí con la mayor prisa posible y no les dio tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo, así que cada quien pilló al que tenía más cerca para escapar, pensando que por lo menos un par de horas de libertad es mejor que nada. Suficiente para relajarse y evitar que los encierren por asesinato premeditado y/o complicidad.

 

No regresan a casa hasta pasada la media noche, pero ya todos los detalles del concierto están listos, así que no necesitan ver a Jae Joong hasta dentro de dos días, que será el viaje y claro está, él irá con ellos.

 

Donghae deja salir el aire con pesadez mientras coge el control remoto y se tumba en la cama.

 

-          ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? – pregunta Heechul sentándose en el sillón que está a un lado de la habitación.

 

-          Ya te lo dije. – se queja rodando los ojos.

 

-          Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

 

-          No lo sé… en un momento estábamos hablando normal, luego criticando a Jae Joong y después terminamos hablando de Siwon. Le dije que era bueno que aun no fueran pareja de verdad, así Jae no lo tomaría contra él, estaba bromeando, pero entonces se puso serio y dijo que ni por ahora ni nunca. – Heechul frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos molesto.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Eso le pregunté, que por qué no. Dijo que no entiende por qué tenemos que asumir que se van a liar solamente porque ambos son gay.

 

-          No es solo por eso.

 

-          Tío, lo sé… y se lo dije. Traté de hacerle ver que podía contar conmigo, que veía lo que había entre ellos, como lo miraba… me dijo que no. Que era un juego, que no le interesa Siwon en lo más mínimo y que quiere que deje insinuar esas cosas, que le gustaría que el tema parara en general. Me mencionó algo de otro tío…

 

-          ¿OTRO TÍO?

 

-          Shhhhh

 

-          ¡No hay otro tío! – agrega bajando la voz, pero apretando los dientes por la frustración.

 

-          Eso dice él. Me estuvo contando cosas…. Parece que es ese amigo de la Uni, ¿recuerdas?

 

-          No es cierto – insiste con terquedad.

 

-          ¿Yo que sé? Te repito lo que me dijo.

 

-          ¡No puede tener otro tío!

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Porque yo no me equivoco… porque eso le rompería el corazón a Siwon. No es justo, y no le creo. Kyuhyun es un necio, es capaz de echarse novio solo para llevarnos la contraria.

 

-          Lo sé… no debí decirle nada. – se lamenta – De todas formas, no podemos hacer mucho. Y menos con Jae Joong encima de nosotros.

 

-          Cerca. – le aclara – yo a ese no lo quiero encima, gracias – Donghae ríe bajito y sacude la cabeza. – Podríamos hacer algo.

 

-          ¿Algo como qué?

 

-          ¿Me apoyarías?

 

-          Depende.

 

-          ¿Me apoyarías o no? – Donghae lo piensa un momento y luego asiente, total ¿Qué es lo peor  que puede pasar? – Siempre he pensado que los celos son los mejores amigos del mundo.

 

-          ¿Quieres que Siwon le de celos a Kyu? – se burla – lo llevas claro. He estado observando y tienes razón, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. O sí, me di cuenta, pero pensé que no era en serio… en fin, a lo que voy es que Siwon solo tiene ojos para Kyu.

 

-          Nunca dije que fuera a preguntarle o pedirle permiso ni nada.

 

-          ¿Entonces? – Heechul sonríe de medio lado y se pasa la lengua por los labios acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

 

-          Tú déjamelo a mí. Si Kyu no se muere de celos y decide admitir sus sentimientos por Siwon, me cambio el nombre.

 

Donghae frunce el ceño y se estremece temiendo que a su amigo se le pueda ocurrir cualquier barbaridad.

 

Jae Joong se quita los zapatos con un suspiro largo, y se alborota el cabello mientras camina hasta la cocina para buscar una botella de agua.

 

Se quita el abrigo dejándolo caer el suelo, pensando que ya lo recogerá la chica que limpia en la mañana. Va hasta el sofá y coge el mando para encender la tele y hacer un poco de zapping, siempre es bueno estar al tanto del día a día.

 

Escucha reportajes sobre los grupos de moda, dramas, personajes… se entera también del mundo político y económico antes de conectar el que se ha convertido en su DVD favorito durante estos meses, el SS4.

 

No ha sido ese todo el tiempo, ha pasado por todas las etapas, todos los conciertos, todos los especiales… se podría decir que es un fan, o más que eso, que está obsesionado, y es extraño porque le gusta pero al mismo tiempo le frustra y es entonces cuando hace cosas como la de las últimas semanas.

 

-          Es tu culpa – murmura tumbándose de lado, mirando al televisor que le muestra la imagen de Kyu luciendo su hermosa voz, bailando con confianza, consciente de lo que despierta en las fans.

 

_“Puedo esperar”_

_“No estoy buscando una relación. Lo siento”_

 

Hizo el ridículo. Le abrió su corazón a ese niñato por nada, para darle la oportunidad de que se burlara de él y lo rechazara de la forma que lo hizo.

 

Jae Joong tuerce el gesto con un bufido cuando ve como Kyuhyun se acuesta en el suelo para cantar y luego de un rato Siwon lo sujeta de la cintura para que se levante, pero cuando de verdad quiere gritar, es cuando se ponen a bailar frente a frente en el medio del escenario. Está harto de esas imágenes, de las fotos, de los comentarios, de las estúpidas fans…  de que Siwon se lo quiera comer con la mirada cada vez que hace algún comentario que pueda herir los sentimientos de “su niñito”, pero lo que más odia es como todo el mundo lo trata como si se fuera a romper en algún momento.

 

Pensó que sabían quién es en realidad, después de todo, por algo lo llaman “malvado”, ¿no? pero no importa como sean sus comentarios, ni su mirada fría y desinteresada,  siempre logra parecer inocente ante los demás, siempre consigue un guardaespaldas que lo defienda. ¿Y quién defiende a esos de los que él se burla?

 

No debió ponerse a ver el concierto, solo está consiguiendo empeorar su humor. 

 

Después de unos minutos, se levanta para ir a la habitación, no se preocupa en apagar la tele, ni desconectar el DVD, prefiere tener el sonido de fondo, aunque ahora mismo solo quiera acabar con todos ellos por razones diferentes.

 

_“Es un gran chico, y es gay. Creo que una relación es lo que mejor le vendría ahora mismo, y es obvio que te gusta”_

 

No debió escuchar a So Min, no debió hacer caso a sus tonterías, ni admitir que se sentía atraído y que tomaría la iniciativa porque solo ha conseguido hacer el imbécil. Fueron esas palabras de aliento las que le hicieron fijarse más en su sonrisa, en sus comentarios, en su forma de interactuar con todo el mundo, en su cuerpo… Todo eso ha despertado en él unas ganas casi incontrolables. Un sentimiento que no lograba despertar nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

De verdad pensó que lo aceptaría cuando se le declaró, por eso lo hizo. Su mayor problema aquí, es que no sabe aceptar un no como respuesta, mucho menos cuando viene acompañado con una mentira porque está seguro de que si fuera Siwon, le hubiese dicho que sí de inmediato.

 

Siwon…

 

Ese estúpido niño perfecto le está jodiendo la vida cada vez más. ¿Cómo es posible que todos lo tomen como ejemplo? Kyu cree que nadie se da cuenta de cómo le presta atención, pero él si lo nota, está fascinado, por eso lo hizo a un lado tan fácilmente.  No solo eso… no sabe cuántos años lleva soportando las comparaciones por parte de su padre.

 

_“Es un gran chico. Sus padres están tan orgullosos. Deberías andar más con él, seguir su ejemplo. Tiene tantas fans. Es tan bueno en todo lo que hace…”_

 

Agotan. Le estresa. Siwon lo pone sencillamente enfermo, pero ya es hora de que lo quite del camino, solo así él podrá seguir adelante con su vida.

 

Por eso usó sus influencias para conseguir esa conexión con el grupo, estar cerca es la mejor manera de destrozarlos por presumidos. Tal vez cuando vean que no tienen nada aprenderán a bajar la cabeza y aceptar lo que se les dice, tal vez cuando Siwon simplemente deje de formar parte de sus vidas, Kyuhyun comprenda que su lugar está junto a él.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hay días en los que Heechul se aburre un poco.

 

No es su culpa, y no es que no tenga nada que hacer, es simplemente que a veces el día a día le sabe a poco y se da cuenta de que hay otros puntos que son prioridad para él, aunque ni siquiera aparezcan en la lista de “deberes”. Y desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado dejando un punto en específico de lado.

 

Al principio, para respetar el espacio de cada quien, y esas tonterías de las que tanto habla la gente. Luego porque ver a esos dos jugar le parecía entretenido, pero ya no, y mucho menos cuando Kyu tiene el descaro de asegurar que no siente nada por Siwon.

 

Heechul bufa sonriendo de medio lado sin diversión ¿A quién quiere engañar? Él tiene ojos, oídos y sabe muy bien cómo va todo a su alrededor… pero no importa, todo esto le ha dado una misión, y eso es bueno, porque se muere de ganas por ponerla en práctica.

 

Cuando ve que Siwon y Kyu están llegando de la caminata matutina de los miércoles, decide que es un buen momento para comenzar, por eso se acomoda la ropa y camina despacio hasta llegar a Siwon, sujetarlo de la nuca y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios susurrando un gracias.

 

Siwon no reacciona, el pobre, solo parpadea confundido y asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Kyuhyun sí que lo hace. Agranda los ojos e inclina la cabeza para ver mejor, Heechul está seguro de que lo hace sin darse cuenta. Luego frunce el ceño y desaparece rumbo a la cocina sin decir nada, es más, lo sigue ignorando unas cuantas horas después, y ni siquiera se une al resto del grupo para comer.

 

Debería dolerle que alguien que es como su hermano lo ignore de esa manera, pero al contrario, Heechul está satisfecho, porque si así se pone con algo tan pequeño, aquella idea le dará bastante material para entretenerse.

 

Jung Hoon se reúne con ellos unos días después para hablarles de un nuevo contrato para un programa de variedades matutino. Se transmitirá dos días por semana durante dos meses, así que ahora tienen que estar juntos mucho más tiempo para revisar el guión. No es nada muy formal ni estricto, pero tienen puntos básicos que deben manejar bien, así que ahora tiene un montón de oportunidades para cumplir con lo que tiene en mente.

 

No es complicado meter a Siwon en su juego porque él parece vivir para tocar y abrazar. Hee no tiene que hacer gran cosa, solo sentarse en sus piernas cuando está en el sofá, sujetarlo de la mano cuando van caminando y tumbarse a su lado cuando se reúnen en una de las habitaciones, como esa tarde, por ejemplo.

 

Se están preparando para lo que será el segundo día de grabación, Donghae le dijo al resto de los chicos que Heechul no se sentía bien, y sugirió hacer la reunión en su habitación. No era nada nuevo, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Hee aun no tiene muy claro como Siwon terminó recostado del cabecero, pero él no pierde tiempo para colarse entre sus piernas y pegar la espalda a su pecho mientras le pide que le explique bien para qué sirve ser monaguillo, ya que el programa trata sobre religiones en el mundo.

 

Se asegura de girar la cara cuando Siwon está hablando, sonreír y tocarle la pierna cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Tampoco corre el riesgo de que lo malinterprete porque muchas veces parece que Siwon es incapaz de ese tipo de malicias, en realidad, excepto por Hyuk, que no deja de mirarlo frunciendo el ceño, nadie ve aquello como algo extraño.

 

Ni siquiera Kyu quiere darle importancia, solo evita verlos y ya, es ahí cuando Donghae entra en acción. Heechul está seguro de que no se pudo buscar mejor aliado.

 

-          Creo que está bien por hoy – dice Eunhyuk poniéndose de pie.

 

-          Sip, tengo hambre. ¿Salimos a comer? Así nos da el aire.

 

-          Yo no me siento bien – responde Hee mirando a Donghae a los ojos.

 

-          Es verdad. ¿Siwon, te quedas con él? – sugiere con suavidad. Le mira con ojos suplicantes y un pequeño puchero que casi no se nota pero que surge el efecto deseado.

 

-          ¿Si? – inquiere dudoso.

 

-          ¿Puedes? – Heechul le sujeta de la mano y se recuesta de su pecho de nuevo, tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír cuando escucha bufar a Kyuhyun. ¿Y así quiere hacerle creer que no le importa? Aquello está demasiado fácil.

 

-          Traeré comida para ambos – le asegura Hae. Siwon suspira mirando a Kyu, quien le evita por completo, y asiente dándole un beso a Heechul en el cabello.

 

Kyu coge su parte del guión y sale de la habitación sin decir nada, pero se pueden escuchar sus pasos firmes al bajar las escaleras. Donghae y Heechul intercambian una mirada, antes de que este se apresure a bajar detrás de Kyu.

 

Cuando lo alcanza, le sujeta del brazo de forma casual y le hace esperar hasta que el resto de los chicos se unen a ellos.

 

Van a comer a la taquería que tiene Donghae en el centro de Seúl, allí pueden estar en la parte de atrás sin ningún problema. No tardan más de una hora porque se supone que Hee y Siwon tienen que comer, así que Donghae le dice a sus amigos que se queden mientras él les lleva el almuerzo.

 

-          ¿Voy contigo? – pregunta Eunhyuk poniéndose de pie.

 

-          Nah, descasa un rato. Vamos Kyu – responde sin más. Hyuk achica los ojos y se acomoda en el asiento cruzándose de brazos, al mismo tiempo que Kyuhyun les mira confundido.

 

-          ¿Yo?

 

-          Si – con una mano coge la bolsa de tacos y con la otra coge a Kyu para guiarlo hasta afuera.

 

Salen por la parte de adelante, de prisa pero dando a las fans el tiempo suficiente para que les tomen fotos, pensando que será un bonito detalle que Siwon las vea al día siguiente.

 

Durante el recorrido de regreso a casa, hablan de un montón de cosas triviales, hasta que llegan a donde Donghae quería llegar.

 

No dice mucho, solo deja caer algún comentario sobre lo cercanos que están Siwon y Heechul últimamente, y lo mucho que eso le alegra.

 

-          ¿Por qué? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          No sé… por él. Kyu, a ti no te interesa Siwon, lo más lógico es que él encuentre a alguien ¿no?

 

-          ¿Alguien? ¿Y ese alguien es Heechul? Por favor, Siwon lo ve como a un hermano. A todos nos ve así, eres tu quien piensa que hay algo más.

 

-          Lo hay.

 

-          No lo hay. Estás confundiendo las cosas, y ciertamente no tiene nada con Heechul – sentencia con demasiada seguridad antes de dar media vuelta y apresurar el paso hasta el edificio.

 

Sube directo a la habitación de Heechul para decirles que ya han llegado, pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en su boca cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con los dos profundamente dormidos…. Abrazados.

 

-          Oh… - dice Donghae cuando entra detrás de él – En fin – da media vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos para dejar los tacos en la cocina y encerrarse en su propia habitación, consciente de que es mejor dejar que Kyuhyun se coma la cabeza él solito.

Kyu bufa cerrando la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo que a veces aquel apartamento dúplex y su montón de metros es demasiado pequeño para todos.

 

Se estruja los ojos y decide practicar un poco con la guitarra pero no logra dar con ninguna entonación, además, se le olvidan las letras. Maldición, todo es culpa de Siwon.

 

No es que le importe que se comporte así con Heechul, total… los dos son adultos y pueden hacer lo que les de la gana, pero ¿se lo tienen que restregar en la cara? No es su asunto, eso lo tiene claro pero es de mala educación ¿no? No es algo normal cuando están todos juntos.

 

-          Me da igual – gruñe dejando la guitarra a un lado para ir a la cama y acostarse con la esperanza de dormir un rato, anoche se fue a la cama muy tarde y hoy despertó temprano, así que no le vendría mal una siesta, el problema es que cada vez que cierra los ojos, la imagen de Heechul y Siwon durmiendo juntos aparece. – Imbéciles. – murmura poniéndose la almohada en la cama. ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en eso? No es como si no supiera ya que Siwon no puede vivir si no está pegado a alguien.

 

_“Siempre he pensado que harían buena pareja. Es decir, al final apostaba por ti pero, ya has dejado claro que no eran más que tonterías, así que el verlo concentrado en Heechul me hace ilusión. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo besó en el escenario? Eso fue por algo.”_

 

-          Estúpido Donghae – bufa dejando la almohada a un lado. Se podía haber metido la lengua en el culo, el muy idiota. O en el culo de Eunhyuk para que se entretenga más.

 

Kyu sacude la cabeza de inmediato porque la idea de Hae haciéndole eso a Hyuk, no es algo en lo que quiera pensar.

 

Tiene que admitir que le gusta ser el centro de atención de Siwon, eso es lo que pasa, y el que ahora esté tan pendiente de Hee le está haciendo extrañar eso, pero no es que esté celoso, porque él nunca se ha planteado la posibilidad de estar con Siwon, no de verdad. Las fantasías no cuentan ¿Vale? A veces uno tiene sueños y eso, deja volar la imaginación en el momento oportuno, pero siempre ha estado ubicado, sabe hasta dónde puede llegar y hasta dónde no.

 

Siempre ha sabido que mirar a Siwon como algo más que un hermano le llenaría de problemas.

 

Primero, porque por más gay que sea, la familia de Siwon nunca aceptaría que establezca una relación con un hombre. Segundo, porque si al final consigue pasar de ellos, se buscaría a alguien como él.

 

Puede que sea eso lo que le molesta, que Hee se parece bastante al tipo de hombre con el que el  mundo entero vería a Siwon. ¿Dónde lo deja a él todo eso?

 

-          Eres insoportable, Kyu – se regaña. No piensa seguir dándole vueltas al tema porque no está llegando a ninguna parte. Se va a concentrar en lo que de verdad le interesa, su trabajo, su vida… ellos que hagan lo que les dé la gana.

Hacen una pausa en el programa matutino para ir al concierto que tienen en Londres.  Para Kyu es un alivio porque el programa no le da bastante trabajo como para tener la mente ocupada, así que estar unos días de viaje y en el escenario es justo lo que necesita.

 

Trata de no darle importancia a la forma en la que Siwon le sonríe, ni cuando le sujeta la mano para caminar por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Tampoco se deja impresionar cuando le mira a cada segundo en medio del concierto, ni en como lo abraza pegando la cara a su pecho.

 

Trata.

 

Pero no lo logra.   Sobre todo porque después de hacer cosas como esas, con quien está es con Hee.

 

Parece que el otro disfruta con toda la situación, y él no termina de entender la razón. ¿Hizo algo que pudiera molestar a Hee en algún momento? ¿O simplemente está marcando territorio?

 

-          ¿Damos una vuelta? Quiero ver el puente. – pregunta Donghae cuando están de regreso al hotel.

 

-          ¿Y Eunhyuk?

 

-          No sé, por ahí. ¡Vamos! – Kyu frunce el ceño porque Donghae siempre, pero siempre, sabe donde está Hyuk, así no estén juntos, así que aquello está comenzando a ser bastante extraño. Sin embargo, dar una vuelta por Londres es justo lo que necesita ahora mismo, así que no se resiste demasiado.

 

Es bonito pasear por la ciudad, ver el estilo tan diferente al que están acostumbrados, otras caras, otro aire. No les reconocen demasiado, así que pueden moverse sin problema y ser simplemente ellos.

 

Se toman varias fotos durante el recorrido y bromean como suelen hacer, Hae es una de las personas con las que mejor se la lleva. Es decir, quiere a todos sus compañeros, pero incluso entre los hermanos hay favoritos, cada quien tiene el suyo, y nadie se siente amenazado por eso.

 

Una pena que de vez en cuando se le ocurra hacer comentarios que le recuerdan su mayor problema en estos momentos. Siwon.

 

-          Mola – dice guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo. Kyu no quiere preguntar, se repite una y otra vez que no le importa que es lo que “mola”, pero a veces sus labios le odian y dejan escapar palabras sin su permiso.

 

-          ¿Qué mola? – Hae lo mira divertido y saca el móvil de nuevo. – Hee y Siwon están en el parque de Harry Potter, si no fuera tan tarde podríamos acercarnos ¿será que nos da tiempo mañana? – Kyu traga saliva viendo la foto y se encoge de hombros repitiendo una y otra vez que no le importa.

 

-          Mañana tienes que grabar con Hyuk – le recuerda regresándole el móvil.

 

-          Cierto… pero podemos quedarnos unos días más. No tenemos compromisos en Corea, nos dieron la semana libre en el programa. Ya que ellos fueron hoy, nos pueden servir de guía luego, iríamos todos juntos, tiene que ser genial.

 

¿Todos juntos? Ni de coña. Dios, está comenzando a tener cierto resentimiento en contra de Hee y no quiere eso, tiene que parar.

 

-          Voy a regresar antes a Corea – dice.

 

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunta con verdadera sorpresa.

 

-          Me uniré a Sungmin. El había decidido ya irse antes – Donghae tuerce el gesto mirando hacia el mar. Pensó que todos regresarían al mismo tiempo, eso le pasa por tener la cabeza metida en su nueva visión y no en lo que le dicen los demás.

 

Aquel juego no es divertido si Kyu no está, pero supone que eso le dará tiempo para centrarse en Hyuk, que últimamente esta bastante serio con él, tal vez porque no le está prestando la atención que merece.

 

Bueno… ni modo. Heechul tendrá que llevar las riendas del asunto por unos días.

 

Heechul ríe bajito y sacude la cabeza al mismo tiempo que guarda el móvil en su bolsillo. Siwon le mira sonriendo, aunque no está muy seguro de qué es lo gracioso.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta cuando la curiosidad le supera.

 

-          Nada, Kyu está de paseo con Hae. Parece que han ido al puente y eso… deberíamos ir nosotros mañana. – comenta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 

-          ¿Con Donghae?

 

-          Sip – Siwon tuerce el gesto y saca su móvil para entrar al instagram de su amigo. Su primera reacción es sonreír por todas las tonterías que están haciendo frente a las cámaras, adora a esos dos idiotas. Pero luego de un momento se da cuenta de que Hyuk no está con ellos y no puede evitar pensar en todos los comentarios que le ha hecho Heechul con respecto a la relación que esos dos parecen estar desarrollando.

 

Siempre ha sabido lo cómodo que se siente Kyuhyun con Hae. Puede que para nadie sea un secreto, y antes no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, así que no tiene muy claro que hacer con el sentimiento de ahora.

 

-          Todo sería más sencillo si hablaras con él – insiste Heechul.

 

-          No vale la pena. – admite antes de darse cuenta. Por un momento piensa en retractarse pero desiste.

 

-          ¿Por qué no? – Siwon suspira y se sienta en la acera, desde donde se puede ver la imitación del castillo de Hogwarts.

 

-          Porque él no siente lo mismo. – dice con pesar. Lo sabe muy bien, es mucho tiempo pensando en Kyuhyun… observándolo. Años tratando de conectar con él de la forma en la que quiere, y todo es en vano. – Decir algo más sería ponerme en ridículo.

 

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

-          Hee, le he insinuado muchas veces lo que siento. No hago más que promocionar el Wonkyu con las fans ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

 

-          Eso no vale, cualquier cosa que se haga sobre el escenario queda reducida a nada si no lo afirmas cuando estás fuera.

 

-          Lo hago.

 

-          Con gestos. – reconoce –  Pero Kyu es un tío que no entiende de gestos, Siwon, a él hay que hablarle claro.

 

-          ¿Para que escape en dirección contraria?

 

-          ¡Joder, es que no lo vas a saber si no lo intentas! – si pudiera se daría contra la pared por pura frustración. ¿Cómo es que esos dos pueden llegar a ser tan necios?

 

-          Da igual. Parece muy entretenido ahora.

 

-          Sí, y no me extrañaría para nada que él y Hae se terminaran liando. – dice con malicia.

 

-          ¡El está con Eunhyuk! – protesta con frustración doble porque eso sería una traición a Hyuk, y una traición a él mismo. Está seguro de que Donghae sabe lo que él siente por Kyu.

 

-          Yo no estaría san seguro. – murmura caminando hasta la plataforma 9 ¾ del parque de Harry Potter. Pensando en que si creyera en el infierno, iría de cabeza por sembrar la duda entre sus compañeros ¿Valdrá en algo si alega que es por una buena causa? No, puede que no.

 

Siwon aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos contando hasta diez, luego deja salir el aire despacio. Toda aquella situación es agotadora, nunca había tenido que lidiar con tantos sentimientos y no le extrañaría que un día simplemente explotaran.

Londres es precioso. Tiene un cielo nublado al cual difícilmente se le puede quitar la mirada de encima. Bellos monumentos, un reloj que mola un montón, autobuses de dos pisos y taxis con decoraciones llamativas. Cualquiera estaría feliz allí. Cualquiera menos Eunhyuk.

 

Tiene días viendo la dinámica entre Donghae y Kyuhyun, y al principio no le molestó ¿Cómo podría? Kyu es como su hermano pequeño, y desde siempre se ha llevado muy bien con Hae. No es la primera vez que se van de paseo los dos juntos o que tengan sus propios planes, pero sí es la primera vez que Donghae lo deja a él por fuera de manera tan descarada.

 

Ha pasado en Seúl y está pasando en Londres. ¿Qué se supone que debe pensar? Además, no es idiota. Se ha dado cuenta de la pequeña guerra silenciosa que tienen los cuatro, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Heechul y Siwon, y está más que claro que él algo se está perdiendo. 

 

Puede que lo peor sean los comentarios de los demás, porque si bien es cierto que no terminan de pillar cada detalle, sí se han dado cuenta de la manera en la que su novio simplemente le está dejando de lado. Algunos incluso lo miran con algo de pena.

 

Y luego están las fans y esos benditos comentarios sobre el KyuHae. No debió meterse en internet a cotillear, por algo dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato; sabe que tienen derecho a decir lo que sea, pero él también tiene derecho a que le moleste.

 

-          ¡Hey! – saluda Donghae entrando en ese momento a la habitación que ambos comparten. Eunhyuk le saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y vuelve a centrar la mirada en su ereader, aunque lleva más de media hora en la misma línea. Hae lo mira con curiosidad pero no le presta demasiada atención, solo deja las cosas encima de la silla y camina hasta el baño para darse una ducha. La situación se vuelve realmente extraña cuando se mete en la cama y Hyuk se arrima para no rozar con él – ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

 

-          No – responde mirándolo como si estuviera loco, pero no tarda más de 10 segundo en centrarse en su ereader de nuevo.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? – insiste quitándole el aparato para dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche.

 

-          Nada, joder – se inclina sobre él para cogerlo, y Donghae aprovecha para atraparlo entre sus brazos e insistir, comenzando a ponerse nervioso cuando Hyuk hace fuerza para soltarse y salta fuera de la cama con un bufido y comienza a cambiarse de ropa.

 

-          ¿Qué haces?

 

-          Voy a dar una vuelta.

 

-          Es tarde, mañana tenemos grabación.

 

-          Llegaré a una hora normal – le dice caminando hasta la salida. Donghae parpadea un par de veces antes de reaccionar y correr fuera de la cama para vestirse al mismo tiempo que coge la llave y el móvil. Aun se está poniendo la camiseta cuando recorre el pasillo, y aprovecha el espejo del ascensor para asegurarse de que todo está bien puesto.

 

Contiene el aliento cuando sale a la calle, lamentando haber olvidado la chaqueta en la habitación. Joder con Londres por la noche.

 

Con preocupación mira para un lado y luego para otro tratando de decidir a donde ir. Al final se decide por el camino que va al puente porque sabe lo mucho que relaja a su novio observar el mar.

 

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos temblando de frío, y mira a todos lados hasta que por fin da con su objetivo. Corre hasta que le da alcance y luego comienza a caminar a su ritmo, sin decir nada, solo esperando hasta que suelte lo que evidentemente le está comiendo por dentro.

 

Tardan más de lo que le gustaría, tanto por el horrible frío, como por lo doloroso que es sentirse ignorado por Hyuk. No… eso no es lo peor, lo que de verdad le duele es ver el dolor en sus ojos ¿Qué le hizo? No han tenido ninguna pelea, es más últimamente está tan concentrado en su misión WonKyu que ni siquiera se ven, ni…

 

“ _Mierda_ ” piensa cuando consigue sumar dos. “ _Bien, Donghae, eres un genio”_ se regaña con ironía.

 

Aun así, no habla. Sigue a Hyuk hasta que llegan al puente y se quedan mirando el mar durante casi una hora.

 

-          Lo siento – dice cuando no puede más. Trata de hacer que la voz no le tiemble pero es complicado.  Si no se resfría después de esa noche, será de puro milagro.

 

-          ¿Qué exactamente? – gruñe Hyuk – ¿Hacerme a un lado o decidir que prefieres estar con otra persona?

 

-          ¿¡Que!? Yo no quiero estar con otra persona.

 

-          ¡Hae, por favor! No me veas la cara de idiota ¿vale? – gira para verlo a la cara. Siente un poco de remordimiento cuando lo ve en camiseta, tiritando de frío y con los labios morados. Su instinto es abrazarlo para darle calor, pero entonces recuerda que está molesto y decide dejar que se joda. – Sé lo que pasa con Kyu.

 

-          No sabes nada – responde con supremacía, como el niño que sabe más que su compañero de clase. Sabe que no es el tono que debería usar ahora mismo pero le supera.

 

-          ¿No? ¡Te gusta Kyu!

 

-          ¿Cómo me va a gustar Kyu? ¿Estás loco? Hyuk, somos como hermanos, todos lo somos, es una tontería que imagines cosas justamente con ellos.

 

-          La gente podría decir lo mismo de nosotros.

 

-          Pero no estamos hablando de nosotros, no seas pervertido. Tú no eres mi hermano, fuiste mi mejor amigo y ahora eres algo más. Punto.

 

-          ¿Entonces que demonios pasa? – exige saber. Hae baja la mirada y se rasca la nuca sin saber si debe compartir la información o no, cuando Hyuk bufa y comienza a caminar, Hae decide que o habla, o se queda sin novio.

 

-          Es un plan que tenemos Hee y yo – suelta sin más. Hyuk gira para verlo frunciendo el ceño. – Siwon está enamorado de Kyu, se lo confesó a Hee hace dos años en una fiesta… pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es Kyu. Queremos hacer que ambos reaccionen.

 

-          ¿Que quieren hacer qué?

 

-          Lo que te acabo de decir. – Hyuk ladea la cabeza como si le costara entender las palabras de su novio, luego se estruja los ojos y niega dando media vuelta para seguir su camino. – ¿ahora qué hice? – pregunta Donghae cortándole el paso.

 

-          Hae… déjame ver si entiendo. Todo este lío que está comenzando a confundir al resto del grupo, y de paso a las fans, sin contar lo que estará pasando por la cabeza de Kyu y Siwon, ¿es solo un juego de ustedes?

 

-          Hombre, si lo pones así…

 

-          ¡Es así! Idiota. ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado por la cabeza?

 

-          Estabas celoso – no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa.

 

-          Cabrón. Mereces que te deje de hablar y punto.

 

-          Pero nosotros lo estamos hac… - un estornudo interrumpe su frase. Se estruja la cara al mismo tiempo que se estremece y continua – lo hacemos por ellos.

 

-          Joder – Hyuk se quita la chaqueta y se la pone por encima a Hae.

 

-          Te vas a resfriar.

 

-          Tengo manga larga y bufanda. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así a la calle?

 

-          Te fuiste – responde bajando la mirada. Eunhyuk rueda los ojos cuando lo ve hacer un pequeño puchero.

 

-          Es que me haces enojar – se justifica abrazándolo para darle más calor. – Vamos al hotel, necesitas meterte bajo las sabanas y tomar algo caliente o mañana no podrás grabar. Mientras llegamos quiero que me cuente absolutamente toda esta locura.

 

-          Pero no te vas a enojar ¿verdad? – Hyuk respira profundo y niega con la cabeza ¿Cómo podría enojarse con ese idiota? O bueno, sí que puede, pero es perder el tiempo porque no sabe que su pataleta nunca durará demasiado.

Muchas personas definirían a Jae Joong como obsesivo y masoquista, pero él prefiere pensar en sí mismo como una persona con determinación y metas fijas.

 

Es por eso que no puede simplemente pasar página y olvidar a Kyuhyun ¿Cómo podría? So Min dice que su empeño nace del hecho de que el chico le rechace, pero va más allá. No puede ser solo eso cuando durante el día no consigue hacer otra cosa que pensar en su voz y su sonrisa. En como se estremece cuando alguien le toca sin permiso… lo ha visto con muchos.

 

Joder, incluso retrocede metros cuando es él quien se acerca, así que es normal que flipe ahora que ve esas jodidas fotos, porque una cosa es la dinámica sobre el escenario y otra muy distinta es que Donghae se pase todo el viaje a Londres guindado al cuello del otro.

 

¿Ese imbécil no tenía una relación con Hyuk? ¿Entonces?

 

Con un gruñido deja el móvil a un lado y se pasa ambas manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse y pensar con claridad.

 

Se dice a si mismo que debe tranquilizarse y concentrarse en otra cosa, por eso busca en sus archivos la grabación del concierto de Londres que le mandaron para hacer un especial, no es desconectar del todo, pero es trabajo así que por lo menos tiene excusa.  

 

Le hubiese  gustado ir con ellos, era lo que tenía planeado desde un principio, pero los directores de la agencia llamaron a un reunión de ultima hora, y alegar que no iría simplemente porque no se sentía capaz de despegarse de Kyu, no le pareció una buena razón.

 

Viendo el concierto se da cuenta de que cualquiera sea el jueguito que se traen Kyu y Donghae, el verdadero enemigo sigue siendo Siwon. El hecho de que Kyu no pueda dejar de mirarlo cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta, es frustrante.

 

Con un bufido, deja de lado el ordenador y sale a dar una vuelta porque necesita simplemente dejar de pensar por un momento, aunque sabe que no le servirá de mucho.

 

La situación se vuelve aun peor cuando tienen la siguiente reunión. No está muy seguro de qué es lo que pasa pero ninguno deja de hacer comentarios extraños sobre relaciones que pueden o no pueden ser, menos Siwon y Kyu que prácticamente ni abren la boca, solo se miran lanzando pequeñas puñaladas que parecen divertidas para el resto.

 

-          No me parece buena idea – dice Siwon cuando Kyu acepta hacer una coreografía en el aire, agarrado a unos cables, por supuesto. Está de más decir que ha sido idea de Jae Joong, y sus repetidas ganas de incluir aspectos diferentes en cada presentación.

 

-          Puedo hacerlo. – responde el otro con terquedad.

 

-          ¡Pero si la altura te gusta solo lo mínimo necesario! ¡Siempre que puedes lo evitas!

 

-          No quiere decir que no sepa hacerle frente cuando es necesario.

 

-          No es necesario, es una petición a la que te puedes negar.

 

-          Pero no quiero.

 

-          Lo haces solo por molestar.

 

-          ¿Por qué te iba a molestar a ti que yo me suba o no a cualquier cosa? es absurdo. Si la coreografía es así, pues es así.

 

-          Eres increíble.

 

-          ¿Qué es increíble?

 

-          Es increíble como todo te importa tan poco. – bufa rodando los ojos – Vale, Kyu, súbete a donde quieras, me da igual. – ladra poniéndose de pie – tengo una reunión con la KBS – agrega mirando a Jae Joong, quien simplemente se encoge de hombros. Siwon hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha sin molestarse en ver de nuevo a su compañero.

 

El resto de la reunión no dura demasiado, pero ha resultado ser mucho más productiva de lo que él hubiese esperado. Primero, porque cada vez que esos pelean es una pequeña victoria para él, segundo porque gracias a esa coreografía, Kyu y él tendrán que pasar más tiempo juntos, y por ultimo, porque el hecho de que Siwon se hubiese marchado sin esperar una respuesta, le da una buena excusa para hablar con los socios y hacerles ver que las prioridades del chico están mal, y que tal vez deberían plantearse el hacerle elegir entre su carrera como actor y su puesto en Super Junior.

 

Sabe que no lo conseguirá de buenas a primeras, que Siwon encontrará la manera de convencerlos de que puede hacer ambas cosas o incluso prefiera renunciar al dorama para el que lo quieren contratar, pero Jae Joong piensa insistir e insistir. Las personas pueden esquivar una piedra, pero nadie puede esquivar una avalancha.

No puede ser normal.

 

Las últimas dos semanas han sido lo más parecido al infierno que puede tener nadie, y aquello nunca en la vida le había pasado. Es como si el mundo simplemente estuviera confabulando en su contra.

 

No solo son las ganas que tiene de agarrar a Kyu y tirarle de las orejas por cabezota, o la mortificación de que éste se quede tanto tiempo en el estudio para ensayar la bendita coreografía con Jae Joong. Es que además, la SMTown parece dispuesta a sacarle canas verdes.

 

Todo comenzó con el llamado de atención por irse antes de tiempo de las reuniones del grupo y no reconocer la autoridad de Jae Joong, cosa que está seguro ha salido del presumido ese. Su mundo se tambaleó un poco cuando le dijeron que debía reorganizar sus prioridades y que han pensado que hacer un dorama ahora mismo no es bueno para el resto del equipo.

 

El adora actuar tanto como cantar, así que odia que lo pongan entre la espada y pared con este tema, pero si tiene que elegir, por supuesto que Super Junior siempre vendrá primero.

 

Vale, pero eso no es todo, es que además su agenda se ha llenado por completo de la noche a la mañana con anuncios, ensayos, entrevistas, viajes… no recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que durmió más de tres horas seguidas y no está seguro de poder mantener este ritmo por mucho tiempo, pero aun así logra cumplir con todo, así que no es muy lógico que le llamen a cada rato para hacer correcciones que no vienen a cuento.

 

Y si tan solo tuviera con quien desahogarse… pero no. Sus amigos ahora mismo también parecen estar fuera de cobertura.

 

El no quiere a nadie que le solucione el problema, sabe que sería una tontería y que no puede recostar sus preocupaciones en otros, pero si quiere alguien que le escuche. Antes hubiese corrido a los brazos de Hae o de Hyuk, pero no se siente capaz ahora mismo porque ambos parecen muy metidos en su propio mundo. Un mundo en el que Kyu tiene cabida pero él no.

 

Aquello es extraño y está comenzando a mosquearse de verdad. ¿Pero que más puede hacer?

 

-          Puedes pasar – dice la secretaria con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia, haciendo gesto hacia la puerta. 

 

Ha estado esperando casi una hora para la reunión con la directiva del dorama para ver si pueden llegar a un nuevo acuerdo y establecer un horario que no choque con los ensayos y los conciertos.

 

El director general trata de hacer todos los ajustes posibles, a pesar de que el productor parece encontrarle pegas a todo. Siwon no sabe si es que se está volviendo demasiado paranoico o que, pero no le extrañaría que ese productor fuera amigo de Jae Joong y simplemente le esté llevando la contraria solo por petición del otro.

 

La reunión dura una hora, pero vale la pena porque consiguen llegar a un acuerdo, aunque Siwon no está muy seguro de cuando, entre todos sus compromisos, tendrá tiempo para descansar.

 

Los primeros días no se nota demasiado, hay personas que trabajan en cosas mucho más pesadas y lo soportan ¿Por qué no podría él?

 

Sin embargo, solo tres semanas más es lo que necesita para que su cuerpo comience a colapsar.

 

-          ¡OTRA VEZ! – grita Jae Joong cuando Siwon se equivoca de nuevo en la coreografía. Esté bufa dejando caer los hombros y echan la cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez.

 

-          Descansemos un rato – propone Kyu mirando a su compañero con preocupación.

 

-          No, de nuevo – Todos respiran profundo y se ubican en sus puestos para volver a intentarlo.

 

Cuando Siwon se tambalea por tercera vez, Hyuk para los ensayos ignorando por completo las protestas del coreógrafo. Nunca antes habían tenido que trabajar bajo ese tipo de presión, y eso que en nueve años han pasado por unas cuantas manos.

 

Kyu camina hasta Siwon para acompañarlo a los vestuarios, pero Heechul se adelanta, lo sujeta del brazo y lo guía susurrando algo que Kyu no consigue escuchar. El chico no quiere pensar en lo molesto que está comenzando a resultar todo, pero tampoco puede simplemente ignorar los hechos.

 

Sabe lo que es llevarse al límite por agotamiento, él mismo estaba así cuando Jae Joong comenzó a dirigir las coreografías, y Siwon estuvo siempre a su lado, él debería hacer lo mismo ¿no? Joder, quiere hacer lo mismo.

 

-          Estúpido Heechul – murmura frunciendo el ceño y cogiendo su chaqueta para salir a dar una vuelta. Ni siquiera pide permiso, si el corógrafo le quiere reclamar luego, que lo haga.

 

Las cosas no mejoran los días siguientes, Siwon está cada vez más pálido, y distante. Kyuhyun lo ve sujetarse la cabeza un par de veces, como si le doliera, también hay momentos en los que simplemente necesita sentarse. En los conciertos tampoco rinde lo mismo que antes, se sienta cada vez que puede y aunque intenta sonreír, los ojos no le brillan igual, es como si estuviera y al mismo tiempo no.

 

-          ¿En que piensas? – le pregunta Jae Joong.

 

Están en la sala de ensayos. Habían dejado eso de lado pero la coreografía que tenía que hacer en el aire tuvo algunos problemas en el último concierto así que necesitan seguir practicando.

 

-          En Siwon – responde sin rodeos, sintiendo cierta satisfacción cuando el coreógrafo se remueve incomodo y tuerce el gesto.

 

Kyuhyun no es idiota. Sabe muy bien para que se ha inventado esa coreografía y porque decidió que él era el ideal para hacerla, cuando es obvio que cualquiera de los otros chicos la haría con mayor gusto y sin necesidad de practicar tanto. Ha tratado de ignorar todas sus insinuaciones y alejarse cuando se acerca demasiado, ha conseguido mantenerlo a raya pero no duda en molestarlo cada vez que tiene oportunidad, y es consciente de como la vena del cuello le late cuando sale el nombre de Siwon.

 

El hombre cambia de tema de inmediato y termina con el pequeño descanso para seguir con los ensayos.

 

Es una tarde larga, pero logra sobrevivir a ella sin problema, lo malo viene cuando está de regreso al apartamento y se encuentra de frente con el doctor de cabecera. Lo saluda con una reverencia y sigue su camino buscando a alguno de sus compañeros con la mirada, es Donghae quien está en la sala mirando una receta y hablando con Hyuk.

 

-          ¿Quién está enfermo? – pregunta, aunque teme sospechar la respuesta.

 

-          Siwon – responde el sub líder del grupo. – Le duele la cabeza desde hace varios días. El doctor dice que es agotamiento.

 

-          Normal… se está llevando al límite ¿Quién puede así?

 

-          No me lo digas a mi, díselo a él que se niega a seguir el reposo.

 

-          Que cabezota. – murmura Kyu subiendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación del otro, pero se para en seco cuando ve a Heechul salir de allí y cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Sabe que no tiene derecho a sentir ese nudo en el centro del estomago, ni siquiera entiende por qué le pasa si desde hace mucho tiempo decidió que Siwon no pasará de ser más que un hermano para él, un amigo… aun así, no puede evitar apretar los dientes cuando habla. – ¿Cómo está?

 

-          Dormido. Costó horrores porque se supone que tiene grabación esta noche, pero el sedante pudo más que él. Voy a llamar al director para contarle que no podrá ir. – Kyu asiente secamente y camina hasta la habitación – ¿A dónde vas?

 

-          A verlo – responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

-          Deja que duerma.

 

-          ¿Acaso crees que lo voy a despertar? – pregunta está vez ofendido.

 

-          No, claro que no. Pero cualquier ruido, no sé…. Mejor no entres. – Kyu alza una ceja molesto, tiene toda la intención de contestar pero cambia de opinión, da media vuelta y se encierra en su propia habitación, ignorante de la forma en la que Heechul sonríe con malicia y baja las escaleras para llamar al director.

 

El concierto es intenso, igual uno de los más movidos que han tenido en mucho tiempo porque es un escenario grande, hay canciones nuevas, y las fans no dejan de gritar, y eso, aunque uno no quiera, hace que el ritmo se acelere.

 

Ninguno ha dejado de prestar atención a Siwon ni un solo minuto. Saben que odia que se comporten así pero ¿Qué más pueden hacer? No hace caso a las indicaciones del medico y sigue durmiendo solo un par de horas al día, lleva demasiado tiempo así, y se le nota.

 

A mitad de una de las canciones, todos se sorprenden cuando Siwon no canta su parte. Todos menos Kyu, que lo vio marcharse hace un rato, cuando la mayoría estaba haciendo el tonto en una esquina.  Quiso ir detrás de él, pero tampoco es la idea dejar el concierto tirado, así que simplemente se aguanta y espera hasta que terminan.

 

Aprovecha que se los chicos se quedan hablando con el publico para hacer un poco de tiempo, y corre detrás del escenario preguntando por Siwon; una de las chicas del staff le dice que está en los camerinos.

 

-          ¿Será muy difícil arreglar todo para que comiencen los solos? – le pregunta a uno de los del equipo. Sabe que es una decisión que debe tomar Eunhyuk, no él, pero no cree que su amigo se moleste.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          Por favor. – insiste antes de recibir la negativa – Siwon no se siente bien. – el hombre respira profundo y se estruja los ojos, no pasan más de unos segundos pero para Kyu es una eternidad. Cuando por fin asiente, este el da las gracias y sale corriendo a los camerinos.

 

Deja salir el aire cuando entra y camina despacio hasta llegar a su lado. Está tumbado en el sofá, con el brazo sobre los ojos, suda demasiado y tiene la respiración agitada, toda la imagen hace que a Kyu se le encoja el corazón.

 

-          ¿Siwon? – le llama con suavidad, acariciando su brazo. El chico se sobresalta, pero se relaja cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de él.

 

-          ¿Me toca? – dice intentando sentarse.

 

-          No, quédate así, anda… - susurra obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo. Le pasa la mano por el cabello una y otra vez mientras piensa qué deberían hacer, porque aunque los primeros solos les hace ganar un poco de tiempo, Siwon tiene que salir a cantar también.

 

-          Se siente bien – murmura con los ojos cerrados.

 

-          ¿Qué cosa?

 

-          Lo que haces – Kyu sonríe y niega con la cabeza. No importa lo débil que esté, Siwon siempre consigue descolocarlo. Por la televisión que tienen en el camerino puede ver que los chicos han terminado de hablar con las fans y parece que han decidido saltarse la siguiente canción porque han comenzando con los solos.

 

Es Eunhyuk el primero en cantar, luego Shindong y luego viene un baile de chicas en el que se supone que debería estar Siwon, pero lo hacen un duo en lugar de un trío.

 

-          ¡Hey! Me quedaré con él – dice Donghae en lo que entra. Ya tiene puesta la ropa que usará en Oppa Oppa. Kyu asiente mirando de nuevo a Siwon, no tiene ganas de dejarlo pero tampoco puede quedarse allí, así que le da un beso en la frente y le susurra que todo estará bien antes de ir a ocupar su lugar.

 

No es muy claro para ninguno de ellos el como Siwon consigue ponerse de pie y coger su guitarra para ir a cantar, pero lo hace. Con una sonrisa, con la energía suficiente como para que nadie se de cuenta de que algo está fallando, pero apenas las luces se apagan hay que sostenerlo y hacer que se recueste.

 

El resto de las canciones son más tranquilas, estar sentados, caminar de un lado a otro, saludar… A Heechul no le pasa desapercibido que Kyu no se le despega a Siwon casi nunca, hasta lo tiene cogido de la mano, cosa que generalmente evita. Supone que aunque sus planes no iban dirigidos en esa dirección (odia ver a Siwon así) las cosas están saliendo bastante bien.

Después de todo el estrés del concierto, a Siwon no le ha quedado otro remedio que aceptar las recomendaciones del medico y cumplir con el reposo de una semana. El director del dorama no tiene ningún problema en parar por unos días, sabe que es una molestia pero Siwon no ha incumplido ni una sola vez desde que comenzaron así que no ve por qué no puede hacerle ese favor ahora.

 

En el grupo las cosas no van tan bien porque Jae Joong intenta protestar un par de veces, incluso llamaron a Eunhyuk a la agencia para discutir sobre esa supuesta falta de responsabilidad, pero esta vez todos hicieron frente y dieron la cara por su compañero. Son una familia, y vale que hay cosas que tienen que tolerar pero aquello es pasarse.

 

A Jae Joong le molesta la manera tan pacífica en la que la agencia simplemente aceptó la rebeldía del grupo, y más aun comprobar como Kyu pasa de todo y de todos para poder estar con Siwon durante el reposo. Se va antes de los ensayos generales y ha faltado a dos de los particulares.

 

Las fans están como locas por el último concierto. Él ha querido evitar las redes pero es imposible cuando incluso a su alrededor todo el mundo está hablando de lo juntos que estuvieron Siwon y Kyuhyun ese día. Aun así,  que lo digan las fans, es normal, que lo diga el resto de la gente es pesado pero soportable, pero que lo saquen una y otra vez en la rueda de prensa que están haciendo en ese momento, es simplemente insufrible.

 

Lo que más le jode es la forma en la que Kyu baja la mirada y sonríe, aunque luego niegue que aquello fuera algo especial.  Es aquella frustración la que lleva a Jae Joong a levantarse para buscar a su reportero de confianza y pedirle que haga una pregunta especifica.

 

El hombre no la hace de inmediato porque sabe que sería demasiado obvio, tiene muchos años en esa carrera y ya está acostumbrado al ritmo, al orden de las preguntas, así que espera a que saquen el tema del nuevo video promocional para hablar.

 

Dice lo bien hecho que está, la novedad, lo bien que las fans lo han recibido, les felicita y por ultimo pregunta sobre la posibilidad de hacer otro pronto. Cuando ellos responden que ya tienen la siguiente idea en mente, él deja salir el comentario de dar a las fans algo que no hayan tenido aun.

 

-          Bueno, siempre estamos buscando una forma de dar más – responde Shindong alegremente. Toda la rueda de prensa ha sido perfecta, así que no hay por qué sospechar que las cosas vayan a desviarse en el último minuto.

 

-          He estado leyendo comentarios en internet, y nos hemos dado cuenta de que las fans tienen una inquietud constante. Es lo que pasa cuando se hacen videos de agua… a lo que voy es ¿Kyuhyun alguna vez se mostrará sin camiseta? Ya sé que no es una pregunta normal – se apresura a decir cuando los murmullos comienzan y a los chicos les cambia la cara – Sabemos lo de tu cicatriz, y que no te sientes cómodo con ella, pero ¿no crees que esa sería una forma de conectar más con las fans? Sería dejarlas llegar a una parte importante de tu vida.

 

-          No veo como eso tiene que ayudar a conectar o no – interviene Eunhyuk.

 

-          Ya sé que las fans lo adoran, pero sería dar un paso. Un video donde cada Super Junior deje ver una parte que hayan ocultado... y más si eso implica exponer algo que para ustedes es intimo ¿no sería una buena idea?

 

-          No.

 

-          Si. – dice Jae Joong cortando con la respuesta del manager, que le mira achicando los ojos pero no le contradice de nuevo. – Lo hemos hablado, y no sabemos que tanta validez tenga usar eso en un video, sobre todo porque es un tema que Kyuhyun tiene totalmente superado.

 

-          ¿Si? Es decir, que nos dejaría echar un vistazo ahora ¿O ya es mucho pedir? – Jae Joong sonríe internamente al ver como el color abandona el rostro del chico.

 

-          Para nada. Estoy seguro de que él no tiene ningún problema en mostrarla. – Kyu agranda los ojos y lo mira. Cuando Jae Joong le hace un gesto para que lo obedezca, siente que la sangre se le congela un poco.

 

La cantidad de cámaras listas a capturar el momento le marean, está pensando seriamente en decir que no, pero no está seguro de que tanto aquello perjudicará o no al grupo. Ese jodido Jae tiene alguna influencia importante en la agencia y ya les ha causado demasiadas molestias.

 

-          Vamos, Kyu, si me dijiste que no era nada – dice con cierta socarronería y se levanta para ponerse a su lado. – Si no lo haces podría desquitarme con Siwon – murmura tan bajito que solo él lo escucha. Le da una palmada en la espalda y sonríe a las cámaras mientras lo ve tragar saliva y levantarse.

 

Kyuhyun no está muy seguro de donde saca el valor para levantarse la camisa, pero cada flash es como un latigazo que baja su autoestima hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

 

No sabe que es peor en ese momento, si la sonrisa de Jae, la sorpresa en sus compañeros, los murmullos de los periodistas que no paran de fotografiar y hablar por teléfono, o que sea justamente Heechul quien se levanta para hacerle bajar la camisa y lo coja de la mano para sacarlo de allí.

 

-          Gracias por venir. Nos vemos en otra oportunidad – dice Eunhyuk poniéndose de pie. El resto le siguen sin decir nada más.

 

 

Jae Joong les da alcance cuando se están montando en la camioneta que les llevará de regreso al edificio. Extiende la mano justo a tiempo para tirar de Kyu y arrastrarlo sorpresivamente hacia una de las oficinas, mira sobre su hombro cuando escucha el escándalo de los demás, pero sus guardaespaldas los detienen, tal y como él les pidió.

 

-          ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES? – le grita Kyu soltándose para establecer distancia.

 

-          Saber si te ha quedado claro quien manda aquí. Solo tengo que presionar un poco para acabar con este grupo, solo tengo que mover unas cuerdas para acabar con Siwon. ¡Quiero que lo entiendas!

 

-          ¿POR QUE HACES ESTO, JAE? ¡No voy a estar contigo, no quiero! – Es ofensiva para Jae Joong la mirada de desprecio que se atreve a mostrarle el chico.

 

-          ¿Crees que tienes muchas opciones? – gruñe avanzando hacia él, odiando como Kyu retrocede los mismo pasos –  ¿Tú te has visto? No tienes nada bueno que ofrecer, si te quitan el grupo no tienes nada ni por dentro ni por fuera, eres un pequeño monstruo con una cicatriz que te atormenta y ya veo la razón. Nunca me había fijado bien en ella ¿Quién iba a estar contigo por otra cosa que no fuera lastima o por fama? Ya ni siquiera sé si es lo que quiero yo.

 

-          ¡Vete a la mierda! – alza la cabeza porque no le da la gana de dejarle ver como sus palabras le afectan. Intenta marcharse pero Jae Joong obstaculiza la puerta con su cuerpo, cruzándose de brazos, retándole en silencio para que lo quite.

 

-          La verdad duele ¿no? – pregunta con media sonrisa. – Kyu, no quiero hacerte daño, sé que ahora no lo parece pero es verdad. Solo quiero que entiendas que yo soy tu camino a algo mejor, soy la persona que te conviene, te acepto como eres. Te aseguro que nadie más lo hará.

 

-          ¿Y pretendes que te crea? – Jae Joong no contesta, lo que es aun peor. Solo se encoge de hombros y se aparta de la puerta para dejarlo marchar. Kyu lo hace.

 

Da pasos firmes hasta que está seguro de que ha quedado fuera de la línea de visión del otro y luego corre hasta la salida para montarse en el autobús sin mirar a nadie, conteniendo la respiración, haciendo creer a todos que nada de lo que le ha pasado esa tarde la ha afectado, aunque en el fondo se esté rompiendo en pedazos.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

El control remoto se rompe en mil pedazos cuando da contra la pared. Siwon se pasa las manos por la cara y bufa caminando de un lado a otro.

 

-          Maldito hijo de puta – gruñe mirando de nuevo la televisión, donde ahora están haciendo un acercamiento de las fotos para detallar la cicatriz de Kyu. No es nada horrible, no es nada que vaya más allá, pero es algo que a él lo ha mortificado siempre, sea por la razón que sea, y esos imbécil deberían tener la decencia de respetar.

 

Está claro que aquello fue idea de Jae Joong, se cambia el nombre si no fue así. Lo que no entiendes es por qué Kyu accedió… por qué nadie hizo nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

Se siente tan inútil estando en esa jodida casa, de reposo, cuando se sus compañeros están pasando por eso, cuando Kyu fue así de humillado. Él no lo hubiese permitido.

 

Tiene que detenerse cuando las paredes comienzan a dar vuelta. Con un suspiro pesado camina despacio hasta la cama y se sienta buscando su móvil, pensando si es buena idea llamar o no ¿Qué va a decir? ahora mismo nada coherente puede salir de boca, está demasiado molesto.

 

Pasa media hora hasta que escucha la puerta principal abrirse y un montón de pasos moverse de un lado a otro. Lo más importante llega un minuto después, y es el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Kyu al cerrarse.

 

Siwon se pone de pie, respira profundo y sale de la suya para entrar en la del chico sin tocar.

 

-          Ahora no – gruñe Kyu girando rápidamente.

 

-          ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

 

-          Ahora no, Siwon – está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar normal pero Siwon consigue detectar el temblor de su voz. Cuando se mueve para hacerle frente se da cuenta de que está llorando y eso hace que el alma se le caiga al suelo.

 

Suspira despacio y lo atrapa entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Al principio Kyu intentan resistirse, pero con cada segundo que pasa va perdiendo fuerza hasta que simplemente se rinde y llora contra el pecho de Siwon.

 

-          Es un desgraciado – susurra apretándolo más – ¿Por qué le hiciste caso? – Kyu niega con la cabeza y lucha por liberar los brazos para poder abrazarlo de vuelta. Siwon cierra los ojos disfrutando de ese gesto porque en Kyu es más normal esquivar que corresponder.  – Está bien – le promete – Dejarán el tema de lado en unos días.

 

Kyu sabe que tiene razón, que aquello es novedad ahora pero que en cuanto algún otro artista haga algo, la atención ya no se centrará en él, lo entiende, sin embargo, eso no le ayuda a sentirse mejor.

 

Odia esa marca por todo lo que representa, todo lo que tuvo que afrontar por culpa del accidente, odia sentirla en su piel cada vez que se ducha ¿Cómo no le va a molestar que la vea otra persona? Y si son miles, peor.

 

Lo que más le ofendió fue la expresión en el rostro de algunos periodistas, algunos torcían el gesto, otros lo miraban con lastima. La misma lastima en los ojos de sus compañeros cuando se marcharon del recinto.

 

-          Soy horrible – solloza apartándose.

 

-          No digas eso.

 

-          Dejo que algo como esto me mortifique pero no lo puedo evitar.

 

-          Eso no te hace horrible.

 

-          El grupo está en boca de todos ahora y es por mí.

 

-          No es por ti, es por Jae Joong, estoy seguro de que él tuvo que ver con todo esto

 

-          A eso me refiero. El está empeñado en meterse con el grupo por mi culpa, porque quiere estar cerca de mí, y como no consigue lo que quiere hace lo que hace.

 

-          ¿Te ha insinuado algo?

 

-          No es el punto. El punto es que le doy pie para que juegue conmigo.

 

-          No – se acerca para atrapar su rostro entre las manos y poder mirarlo a los ojos – No es tu culpa, estabas frente a la prensa, no podías hacer mucho, yo… lamento no haber estado allí para apoyarte, lo siento. – dice limpiando sus lagrimas con los pulgares.

 

El chico cierra los ojos unos segundos y asiente, luego los abre despacio, conectando con los de Siwon.

 

-          ¿Cómo te sientes? – la pregunta es suave y sincera, tanto que Siwon siente que el corazón le da tres vueltas dentro del pecho. Sabe que tiene que darle una respuesta porque la está esperando, pero no puede. No cuando lo ve pasarse la lengua por los labios y parpadear de esa manera, no cuando lo tiene tan cerca y parece tan vulnerable.

 

Siwon no podría decir de donde ha sacado el valor para posar los labios sobre los suyos, pero lo hace.

 

Podría morir del susto cuando Kyu contiene el aliento y aprieta los labios, pero no escapa, así que Siwon toma eso como una buena señal y mueve una mano hasta su nuca para mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras que con la otra lo rodea de la cintura y saca la lengua solo un poco para recorrerle los labios pidiendo permiso.

 

Kyu atrapa la camisa de Siwon entre las manos y jadea abriendo la boca solo lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar.  Es imposible para el mayor contener el gemido de placer que emite cuando su lengua se cuela por primera vez entre los labios del castaño.

 

Tiembla.

 

Su boca tiembla al mismo tiempo que posee la otra. Su lengua serpentea nerviosa  hasta que encuentra a su compañera pero Kyu colabora con una danza suave en la que el aliento de ambos se vuelve uno solo, al igual que la saliva. Se pierden el uno en el otro dando todo lo que necesitan y saben que aquello va más allá de lo físico porque tienen el corazón atorado en la garganta.

 

Cuando Kyu le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, Siwon aprovecha para apretarlo más y profundizar el beso. Exigir con su boca, suplicar con gemidos, memorizar cada rincón, derretirse con cada roce…

 

Pierde un par de neuronas cuando los dientes de Kyu atrapan su labio inferior durante unos segundos para después invitarle a entrar otra vez, recibiendo y dando en la misma medida.

 

Es perfecto. Es lo más parecido a la gloría y quedarse a vivir en los labios de Siwon parecen la mejor opción del mundo. Lastima que la imagen de Jae Joong irrumpa en sus pensamientos, su frialdad, sus amenazas, sus palabras…

 

 

_“¿Tú te has visto? Eres un pequeño monstruo con una cicatriz que te atormenta y ya veo la razón. Nunca me había fijado bien en ella”_

 

Kyu rompe con el beso y niega con la cabeza. Es todo tan repentino que Siwon no tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando el chico lo aleja.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? – intenta acercarse pero Kyu retrocede de nuevo.

 

-          No.

 

-          Kyu…

 

-          ¡No! – repite. – Lo siento, estaba deprimido y confundido… no, esto no puede ser.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          ¿Por qué quieres que sea?

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          ¿Por qué? ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué es lo que ves? Esto es absurdo, Siwon, y quiero que pares.

 

-          ¿Qué? – insiste porque ¿hola? Hace un momento se estaban devorando el uno al otro y ahora siente que caen sobre él mil preguntas sin sentido… normal si no sabe que responder ¿no?

 

-          Déjame solo.

 

-          Kyuhyun, no entiendo.

 

-          Por favor – le suplica. Le mira a los ojos con esa expresión que le deja totalmente desarmado y sin argumentos, y aunque sabe que debería insistir, también sabe que es imposible para él negarle algo y más cuando se lo pide de esa manera.

 

Además, quizás se extralimitó, o puede que Kyu necesite tiempo. Ha tenido un largo día y él está allí simplemente llenándolo de más dudas. Por eso asiente derrotado pero antes de marcharse, se acerca de nuevo para darle un beso en el cabello y pedirle que descanse.

Paciencia.

 

No todo el mundo tiene la cantidad que se necesita, pero Siwon siempre ha pensado que tiene la suficiente como para lidiar con un montón de cosas en el día a día.  De no ser así, su vida como figura pública sería un infierno, sin embargo, está seguro de que nadie, por mucha paciencia que tenga, podría soportar el comportamiento de Kyuhyun en la última semana.

 

Pensó que las cosas darían un giro importante después del beso que se dieron la otra tarde, creyó que habían conectado por fin, que el chico había bajado la guardia, pero no, las murallas siguen estando allí, y lo que es peor, parecen más altas que nunca porque ha llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera lo mira a la cara. Es como si no existiera y aquello está comenzando a ser más que molesto.

 

-          La ha pasado muy mal estos días – le comenta Heechul. Ambos están sentados en la cafetería que está cerca del estudio. Siwon se había estado guardando todo pero llega un punto en el que uno necesita simplemente hablar y dejar salir algo de lo que tiene atrapado en la garganta para no reventar.

 

-          Y yo, pero no lo evito.

 

-          Sabes como es. – agrega con resignación. Honestamente, no cree que aquello vaya dirigido solo a Siwon, sino que Kyu los está evitando a todos en general, menos a Donghae, pero eso es porque a él nadie le gana a cabezota, ni siquiera Kyu.

 

Vio su cara el día de la rueda de prensa, se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba cuando lo llevó lejos de las cámaras, estaba a punto de romperse, y él por su parte le quería romper el alma a Jae Joong…  todos allí querían hacerlo, pero se sienten atados.

 

El muy hijo de puta está logrando llevarlos a límite del estrés y la frustración y eso tarde o temprano se notará. Es como si le hubiesen dado el puesto de productor general solo como una estrategia para disolver el grupo, otra cosa no tendría sentido. Kim Jung Hoon piensa lo mismo, se siente desplazado a tal punto que está hablando con un abogado para revisar a fondo el contrato que tienen y ver a que se pueden aferrar para comenzar a exigir y hacer valer el puesto del grupo, porque aquello ya está rayando en lo ridículo.

 

Leeteuk ya está de nuevo con ellos, y eso ha quitado un poco de presión sobre los hombros de Hyuk, porque entre los dos pueden sortear mejor los compromisos irracionales en los que Jae mete al grupo, pero no tardarán mucho en querer tirarse por una ventana o algo porque aquello es como caminar sobre un terreno minado.

 

-          Ese tipo nos está volviendo locos a todos.

 

-          Lo sé, Hee, pero después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… quiero decir, no debería… da igual, me agota.

 

-          ¿Lo que pasó? – sonríe de medio lado y se inclina hacia delante con curiosidad. – ¿Qué pasó?

 

-          Nada.

 

-          Siwon, sé que ya no hablas tanto con Donghae y Eunhyuk, y puedo imaginarme la razón, pero te hace falta hablar con alguien, y yo soy todo oídos.

 

-          No es nada.

 

-          ¿De verdad crees que no sé guardar un secreto? ¿Debo recordarte lo que me dijiste hace un par de años?

 

-          Hee…

 

-          ¿Qué pasó? – Siwon niega con la cabeza y voltea para ver por la ventana mientras juega con el vaso que tiene en la mano, luego suspira y se acomoda mejor en el asiento.

 

-          Nos besamos.

 

-          ¿Quién?

 

-          Kyu y yo… el día de la entrevista.

 

-          ¡Ja! – Siwon le hace un gesto para que baje la voz cuando ve que un par de personas voltean a mirar –  Vale… pero a ver, ¿Un beso como?

 

-          ¿Cómo que cómo?

 

-          Joder, Siwon, yo vivo besando a todo el mundo, ¿Qué tipo de beso?

 

-          Un beso de verdad. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – responde rascándose la nuca y totalmente sonrojado.

 

-          ¿Y qué pasó? – pregunta dando pequeños botes en el asiento.

 

-          Que ahora me está evitando a toda costa, eso es lo que pasó. – bufa pasándose las manos por la cara.

 

-          Pero habla con él.

 

-          A ver, Hee… que no me deja.

 

-          ¡Joder! Hay que hacer algo para quitar a Jae Joong de nuestro camino, sacarlo de nuestras vidas, Siwon. Así no se puede. Es él quien le tiene así, no quiere decir nada pero lo sé, él hombre no para de decirle cosas, de llenarle la cabeza de tonterías, Donghae ha logrado sacarle algo de info y está que se da contra las paredes por la impotencia.

 

-          Ya… Hae últimamente sabe más de Kyu que cualquiera de nosotros.

 

-          Ese no es mi punto.

 

-          Lo sé. Sé cual es el punto, pero Jae Joong tiene demasiadas conexiones y siempre mueve las piezas sin que nadie lo note. Vamos a esperar que Jung Hoon hable con el abogado y a partir de allí decidimos algo.

 

-          ¿Y mientras?

 

-          Mientras, supongo que Kyu y yo seguiremos jugando al escondite. – Dice con resignación. No es el mejor plan del mundo, pero es lo único que se le ocurre por el momento.

El bufido que sale de la boca de Eunhyuk retumba en la cocina. Él, Donghae y Heechul tienen un rato allí escondidos en un rincón, comiendo helado y hablando de lo tensas que están las cosas en general.

 

En nueve años nunca antes habían querido convertirse en un pelotón de fusilamiento pero ahora les vendría de maravilla. El que la agencia haga la insinuación de que como al grupo no le queda más que unos pocos años, es la prueba de que Jae Joong está puesto allí con un fin, y no es a favor de ellos.

 

El caso es que eso lo pueden manejar, por más desesperados que estén, al final conseguirán encontrar un punto neutro, pero con Kyu la cosa es distinta. No saben muy bien de lo que hablan cuando el muy imbécil se las ingenia para que estén solos pero cada vez que regresa está totalmente descolocado.

 

-          Estoy harto – murmura Donghae dejando la cucharilla dentro del pote de helado. – Está comenzando a tener pesadillas y todo.

 

-          Me di cuenta, pero creo que le molesta verme tanto con Siwon y por eso me evita.

 

-          Deberíamos parar con esto. En otro momento seguro hubiese funcionado pero Jae Joong está usando una psicología extraña con Kyu, no le está dejando concentrarse en lo que debe, solo se está cabreado porque cree que le estas quitando la atención de Siwon.

 

-          Si lo quiere que lo busque ¿A mi que me cuentas?

 

-          ¡Está confundido!

 

-          Pues que espabile.

 

-          Me estoy confundiendo hasta yo – se queja Eunhyuk. – Los chicos ya han captado más o menos lo que nos estamos montando, pero Leeteuk tiene razón al decir que no es un buen momento.

 

-          Pero yo ya no me quiero echar para atrás. – se queja Heechul cruzándose de brazos.

 

-          Kyu necesita a Siwon, aunque se niegue a admitirlo, pero Siwon no está haciendo nada.

 

-          Porque no lo quiere agobiar

 

-          Estamos dando vueltas en el mismo punto, y mientras tanto estamos dejado de lado lo demás.

 

-          Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Vamos a intentarlo un poco más, solo unos días y llevando todo al máximo, si no funciona con ninguno de los dos, aplicaremos el Plan B.

 

-          ¿Cuál es el Plan B? – pregunta Donghae. Hasta donde él sabe tenían solo uno.

 

-          Encerrarlos en una habitación y no dejarlos salir hasta que se sinceren el uno con el otro – responde Heechul con una sonrisa satisfecha. Los otros dos chicos lo piensan un momento y luego asienten, total, no es como que tengan mucho más que perder.

Kyuhyun gira al escuchar la risa de Siwon, le gusta aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para admirar los hoyuelos que se le marcan de lado y lado, lo relajado que parece, tan joven… el problema es que ver que la risa la ha provocado algún comentario hecho por Heechul, ya no le hace tanta gracia.

 

-          Esos dos… - murmura Donghae con diversión, y sigue trabajando en su nueva composición.

 

Kyu lo mira alzando una ceja y vuelve a centrar su atención en “esos dos”, como acaba de decir su amigo.

 

Idiotas.

 

_“Hee es muy guapo, no podrías compararte con él”_

 

Sacude la cabeza cuando la voz de Jae Joong retumba en su mente. Sabe lo que está haciendo, que solo intenta confundirlo y sacar a flote sus complejos, sabe que no debería permitirlo, incluso le hace creer que no lo escucha, pero días y días de escuchar lo mismo al final llega.

                          

Está harto de ser tan pasivo. ¿Ellos quieren jugar a la pareja feliz? Bien, él puede jugar a lo mismo, y no tiene que esperar al siguiente concierto para comenzar.

 

-          Vamos – se pone de pie y tira del brazo de Donghae para que haga lo mismo.

 

-          ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta, simplemente se deja arrastrar hasta el estacionamiento y se sube al coche. Se mantiene en silencio hasta que Kyu encuentra el valor para hablar y decirle que el estudio se le estaba haciendo pequeño y necesita un poco de aire.

 

Es fácil estar con Hae porque pocas veces se resiste a las cosas, puede que sea porque todo lo que parezca divertido o un juego, le llama la atención. Por eso Kyu se aferra a él cada vez que puede durante el siguiente concierto.

 

Lo busca, le dedica canciones, ríe y hace que las fans griten con cada movimiento, espera que Hyuk no quiera guindarlo del árbol más alto por todo lo que está haciendo pero es que necesita darle a Siwon una cucharada de su propia medicina, y parece que funciona porque se va poniendo más y más rojo a medida que el concierto avanza.

 

El problema radica en que tal vez surgió efecto demasiado bien, porque cuando llegan a casa, Siwon, en lugar de ir a su propia habitación, se cuela a la suya y cierra la puerta.

 

-          ¿Qué? – gruñe mirándolo con desconfianza.

 

-          ¿Qué haces?

 

-          Pues quería darme una ducha y meterme a la cama ¿Qué te parece?

 

-          ¿Qué crees que haces con Donghae? ¿Te parece normal que jueguen de esa forma todo el tiempo?

 

-          Como jugamos todos.

 

-          ¡No! No es igual, Kyu ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Molestarme?

 

-          ¿Por qué te tiene que molestar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?

 

-          Por eso lo haces – repite con un bufido. – Es infantil, eres infantil, yo he sido directo contigo todo el tiempo ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

 

-          ¿No te has detenido a pensar que tal vez de verdad me gusta Donghae? – suelta sin más. Siwon abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de bufar y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

 

-          Mentira.

 

-          ¡Tú estás con Hee! ¿Qué te importa lo que haga yo?

 

-          ¿Qué tiene que ver Hee en todo esto? Es mi amigo, se preocupa por mí, y por ti.

 

-          Ya veo, se preocupa un montón – dice con sarcasmo.

 

-          ¿Entonces todo esto es por celos?

 

-          ¡Que te vayas a la mierda, Siwon! No todo gira a tu alrededor, ya te lo he dicho, me gusta Hae, por eso estoy con él, tu puedes follarte a quien quieras también, aquí cada uno es libre.

 

-          ¿También? ¿Cómo que también? ¿O sea que follas con Donghae? ¿Es eso lo que me dices?

 

-          ¿Y si es así qué? – pregunta con malicia.

 

-          Mentira – le acusa mirándolo a los ojos. Kyu mantiene la mirada con una sonrisa, como si estuviera satisfecho por haber dando donde más le duele, luego se encoge de hombros y da media vuelta pero Siwon le hace girar de nuevo y camina hasta pegarlo de la pared, acorralándolo. – ¿Qué quieres de mí? – murmura contra sus labios. Kyu le pone las manos en el pecho y empuja pero no consigue que se mueva ni un poco.

 

-          Basta – gruñe con la voz entrecortada.

 

-          Me gustas, sabes que es así. Y sé que sientes algo por mí ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?

 

-          Siwon, suéltame, joder - Normalmente Siwon se apartaría, joder, salvo cuando están en los conciertos, no se atreve a acercarse más de la cuenta, pero ahora mismo es como si el cuerpo de Kyu le estuviera pidiendo lo contrario, puede ver el rojo en sus mejillas, su respiración agitada… encuentra el valor para pegarse más, colando una pierna entre las de Kyu, y ahoga un gemido cuando siente su erección.

 

Le sujeta el rostro con una mano y le hace alzar la cara para pegar la frente a la suya, rozando nariz con nariz, compartiendo el mismo aliento.

 

-          No sé que más hacer contigo – confiesa. Deja que su mano libre le recorra el costado, odiando la forma en la que intenta alejarse cuando pasa por la cicatriz.

 

-          No.

 

-          No me alejes – le suplica – No lo hagas, Kyu, por favor… - le toma unos segundos conectar con su mirada porque Kyu trata de evitarlo a toda costa, pero al final se encuentran. No está seguro cual de los dos corazones palpita más fuerte.

 

Pierde la cordura cuando Kyuhyun baja la mirada de nuevo, pero esta vez mordiéndose el labio. Siwon gruñe y le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos para besarlo, no como la primera vez porque no está pidiendo permiso, está simplemente marcando un territorio que está seguro que le pertenece, aunque Kyu por alguna razón se empeñe en negarlo. 

 

Kyu no presta ninguna resistencia cuando la lengua de Siwon se cuela en su boca, le deja explorar y juega con ella produciendo gemidos que poco a poco van destrozando las neuronas del otro. Sin separarse, Siwon le atrapa entre sus brazos para alzarlo, siente que se muere cuando Kyu le rodea las caderas con las piernas y se deja hacer.

 

Le sujeta del culo para que no caiga y camina hasta que tropieza con la cama, donde se tumba con cuidado acomodándose entre las piernas del chico, rozándose contra él para obtener un poco de alivio. Se estremece cuando las manos de Kyu se cuelan bajo su camisa para sentir los músculos de su espalda, arañando hasta que arde, como si quisiera asegurarse de dejar marca.

 

Siwon abandona su boca solo para poder recorrer su cuello intercalando mordiscos con caricias de su lengua, memorizando el sabor de la piel de Kyu, deseando poder llegar más allá. Tira de su camiseta hasta dejarlo sin ella, alejándose solo lo suficiente para poder ver su pecho y recorrerlo con la punta del dedo sintiendo que podría morir justo en ese momento.

 

-          Eres tan perfecto – jadea antes de besarlo de nuevo, dominando, poseyendo… le alza las piernas para que vuelva a rodear sus caderas, adorando la presión que éstas ejercen.  Crea un camino de besos que recorren sus barbilla y baja por su cuello, prestando especial atención en su nuez de Adán, sigue por su pecho, consiguiendo que se retuerza bajo su cuerpo cuando lame su tetilla derecha, alza la mirada y sonríe cuando lo ve cerrar los ojos con la boca entreabierta, luchando por controlar la respiración. Siwon adora sentir su mano tirándole del pelo de forma posesiva.

 

Todo va perfecto… demasiado.

 

Debió suponer que aquello no sería tan fácil, no con alguien como Kyu.

 

-          No – dice el chico cuando siente el beso que se posa sobre su cicatriz.

 

-          Está bien – murmura Siwon subiendo hasta su boca para darle un beso, pero no deja de acariciarla. Para él, esa cicatriz es una señal de victoria, sabe que Kyu tiene un conflicto con ella, pero Siwon la ve como el recordatorio de que casi lo pierde pero lo recuperó, de que Kyu fue fuerte y superó lo que todos creían insuperables, le gustaría que él lo viera de esa forma.

 

-          ¡No! – protesta sujetando su mano para que deje de tocarle.

 

-          No hagas esto – le pide, sospechando sus ganas de escapar. Efectivamente, Kyuhyun frunce el ceño e intenta zafarse pero no es fácil, Siwon lo tiene bien atrapado contra el colchón. – Escúchame…

 

-          No quiero. – dice con terquedad. A Siwon a veces le gustaría darle una colleja. – No quiero hacer esto, quítate.

 

-          ¿Por qué no? Mientes, sé que quieres. Lo siento, lo has demostrado.

 

-          Cambié de opinión.

 

-          Kyu

 

-          Que te apartes, joder – insiste luchando de verdad. No para hasta que logra empujar a Siwon a un lado y saltar de la cama al mismo tiempo que se pone la camisa.

 

-          Eres increíble.

 

-          ¿Yo?

 

-          ¡TU! Actúas como si te estuviera forzando, cuando es obvio que tú quieres lo mismo que yo.

 

-          ¿Y que es eso? ¿Follar? Eso lo puedes hacer con cualquiera, hay una fila allá afuera esperando

 

-          ¡La misma fila que espera por ti! ¿A que viene este comentario? – inquiere con frustración. Kyuhyun abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero cambia de opinión, frunce el ceño y camina hasta la puerta, solo que Siwon es más rápido y le impide escapar.

 

-          Apártate.

 

-          ¡No! No voy a permitir que te vayas, no después de esto. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué dejas que me acerque y luego me alejas? No es justo.

 

-          Eres tu quien me busca, me confundes ¿para qué? No es como si esto tuviera algún futuro.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          ¡Porque no! Tú deberías estar con otra clase de tío, ¿Te divierte jugar conmigo? Porque a mi me agobia.

 

-          ¿Diversión? ¿De verdad crees que esto es diversión?

 

-          ¡Lo es!

 

-          ¡Vete a la mierda, Kyuhyun!

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          Que te vayas a la mierda. Estoy harto de decirte lo que siento, de demostrarlo, únicamente para que tu veas lo que te de la gana. ¿Juego? ¿Hasta que punto van a llegar tus complejos? Es una jodida cicatriz, no es el fin del mundo, y estás dejando que algo como eso nos separe. Que rija tu vida de una forma que no es normal.

 

-          Tienes razón, no es normal. Agradece que te evito la tortura de estar con alguien acomplejado.

 

-          No quise decir eso.

 

-          ¡Sé exactamente lo que quisiste decir! – trata de escapar de nuevo pero Siwon se lo impide. – Déjame salir.

 

-          No

 

-          ¡SIWON, TE LO ADVIERTO!

 

-          NO, JODER – grita cerrando la puerta de nuevo – Deja de escapar y enfrenta las cosas como un hombre. – Kyu gruñe por lo bajo e intenta quitarlo haciendo que se produzca un forcejeo que en otro momento terminaría con los dos riendo o bufando derrotado, pero ninguno de los dos se quiere dar por vencido, así que el puñetazo que le da Kyu a Siwon sale casi de la nada.

 

El chico contiene la respiración cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Retrocede un par de pasos con el corazón en la boca, y se siente aun peor cuando ve el pequeño rastro de sangre, no quiso pegarle tan fuerte… maldición, no quiso pegarle en absoluto. Hace el intento de acercarse pero Siwon retrocede mirándolo fríamente.

 

-          Se acabó – dice bajito.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta Kyu aun sin aliento.

 

-          Que se acabo. Me rindo. No voy a buscarte más, Kyuhyun, haz lo que te de la gana – concluye saliendo de la habitación con paso firme. Kyu deja salir el aire que tenía contenido y se recuesta de la pared, odiando como todo da vueltas.

 

Donghae tira de Heechul cuando escucha los pasos de Siwon al bajar las escaleras. Se esconden en un rincón desde donde pueden ver como se marcha dando un portazo, ambos se miran a la cara y suspiran pesadamente, pensando que aquello no está resultando como debería.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Se siente extraño.

 

Kyuhyun no está muy seguro de si es por la costumbre o qué, pero el no tener a Siwon dando vueltas a su alrededor es incomodo y está comenzando a formarle un nudo en el estomago.

 

Eso sin contar con su incapacidad de mirarlo a los ojos ¿Cómo podría? Cada vez que lo intenta, el recuerdo de sus labios y sus manos tocándole, hace que se le acelere el corazón y comience a hacer torpezas.

 

Pero es lo mejor para ambos, él lo sabe. Joder, es lo que ha querido siempre ¿no? que Siwon deje de acosarlo y centre su atención en otro que no sea él, pues bien, ya lo tiene.

 

-          Si hablas con él, no te va a rechazar – comenta Donghae sentándose a su lado. Kyu frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros.

 

-          No me importa – responde con terquedad. Hae rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza mientras ve a Siwon hablar relajadamente con Kangin. ¿Por qué Hee no le propuso juntar a dos menos cabezotas? Todo aquello está haciendo que le salgan canas verdes, está perdiendo años de vida por los dos.

 

-          Sabes que conmigo no tienes que hacer estás tonterías ¿no? – Kyu frunce más el ceño y se cruza de brazos tratando de ignorar el comentario. Lo consigue durante los cinco primeros minutos, pero la mirada de Donghae se vuelve más y más pesada, al punto que tiene que dejar caer los brazos derrotado.

 

-          Es lo mejor. – admite  en voz baja –  El puede comenzar a mirar a otras personas, y…

 

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que es lo que quiere?

 

-          Me da igual si es lo que quiere o no, Hae. Es lo mejor para todos. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo Jae Joong ha bajado la presión? Es simplemente porque ya no nos ve juntos.

 

-          ¿De verdad vas a dejar que ese tío controle tu vida de esta forma?

 

-          No lo hago por mí, ¿vale? Lo hago por todos.

 

-          Ah no, no, no. a nosotros no nos metas en medio que no nos estamos quejando, o bueno, sí, pero contra Jae Joong, y sabemos como defendernos, o encontraremos la forma… como sea, el punto es que no necesitamos que nos uses como excusa para salir corriendo lejos de Siwon. – Kyu respira profundo y se pone de pie para ir hasta los vestidores, es mejor que estar allí viendo como todo el mundo tiene razón, menos él.

 

Con el paso de los días, el cambio se nota más y más. Siwon ya no se sienta a su lado en las entrevistas, y aunque de vez en cuando hace alguna broma, él sabe que no es lo mismo, además, ya ni lo busca durante los conciertos, parece que se la pasa mucho mejor jugando con cualquiera menos con él.  

 

En los ensayos casi ni lo mira, pero cuando de verdad la cosa comienza a doler, es durante el programa especial al que los han invitado.

 

Es uno de los más vistos ahora mismo en Corea y están tratando el tema de las fans y sus fantasías. Han hecho varios programas con diferentes parejas “oficiales” de todos los grupos k-pop, para nadie es un secreto ese tema y siempre tratan de sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Esa noche le toca ir a ellos dos, Donghae y Eunhyuk fueron la semana pasada.

 

Comparten pantalla con Yunho y Changmin de TVXQ, la presentadora no hace más que preguntar sobre los mensajes de las fans, y cómo eso les hace sentir, lo que opinan sus familias o si eso ha afectado de alguna forma las relaciones con otras personas o entre ellos mismos. Siwon parece normal, ríe, cuenta algunas anécdotas, de vez en cuando le sujeta la mano logrando así algún comentario de la presentadora y risas de la otra pareja.

 

Durante una hora, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y Kyuhyun es aun más consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba aquello, pero no bien se apagan las cámaras y todos en el set se dispersan, Siwon lo suelta y se marcha sin esperarlo.

 

Lo peor es que la cosa no termina allí, debe ser que aquel no es su año o algo porque es la única explicación lógica para que el mundo esté confabulando en su contra de manera.

 

Cada año, las mayores agencias de Corea del Sur hacen un fanmeeting especial para hacerse a sus fans internacionales, al cual envían un representante de sus grupos más famosos. Por Super Junior suelen mandar a Leeteuk o a Eunhyuk, son los líderes, así que no es nada raro, nadie se ha planteado nunca un cambio en ese sentido, así que la información que les da Jung Hoon es bastante desconcertante.

 

-          ¿Solo tiene que ir él? – pregunta Leeteuk.

 

-          Sí, solo él. Y yo, por supuesto – se apresura a agregar el manager. Está actividad suele variar de ciudad y de país, esta vez corresponde hacerla en Osaka.

 

-          ¿Nadie más?

 

-          No es necesario, será un Fan Meet como cualquier otro. Irá Jae Joong, por supuesto. Ya saben que cada vez se mete más y más en las producciones de la cadena, asistirá como productor general.

 

El que salga a la luz el nombre de Jae Joong le da sentido a aquella situación.

 

Los chicos se miran las caras y suspiran, mientras que Kyu se echa para atrás en el asiento estrujándose los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza empeora minuto a minuto.

 

Kangin carraspea alzando una ceja y mira a Siwon, quien se remueve incomodo. Al principio, la obsesión de Jae Joong por Kyu era solo molesta por la forma en la que los torturaba por no tener lo que quería, pero ahora está pasando a ser preocupante. ¿Por qué quiere llevarse al chico a Japón? Ninguno se fía de que estén los dos allá solos, porque seamos honestos, Jung Hoon no cuenta mucho como compañía.

 

-          Auch – se queja el líder del grupo cuando Siwon le da un golpe por debajo de la mesa. – ¿De verdad no puedo ir yo? – pregunta adivinando la petición de su compañero.

 

-          Ya lo he preguntado, y es solo un representante por grupo, pero estoy seguro de que Kyuhyun lo hará bien.

 

-          No dudo que lo haga pero no deja de ser extraño.

 

Jung Hoon intenta convencerlos de que no es nada muy importante, les dice que lo mejor es tratar de no llevar mucho la contraria, por lo menos mientras consiguen la forma de cambiar de productor, o que la SMTown decida tocarle la moral a un grupo diferente, siempre sucede, van saltando de grupo en grupo, lo malo es que ahora les ha tocado a ellos.

 

-          Además, Kyu no tiene ningún problema. ¿A que no? – pregunta mirando al chico. Kyu se encoge de hombros mostrando su expresión más neutral, esa que usa cuando le quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo que tiene la situación bajo control.

 

-          No – responde poniéndose de pie para coger su chaqueta y marcharse, para él la reunión ya ha terminado.

“ _No”_

 

Siwon bufa sin poder dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, luego se deja caer con pesadez en el sillón, coge la partitura e intenta practicar la canción, pero es inútil, no logra concentrarse.

 

“ _No_ ”

 

Idiota. Él sabe perfectamente que Kyu no tiene ganas de ir a ese lugar, de pasar todo un fin de semana con Jae Joong ¿Por qué no lo dice? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que actuar como si pudiera con todo?

 

Le frustra… y le jode que le frustre porque se dijo a si mismo que sacaría a Kyu de su vida. Vale, no tanto como eso, pero que no sería para él más que un compañero, un amigo como los demás ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto cumplirlo?

 

Tiene que sacudir la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de sus besos cruzan su mente. Maldición, no hay una sola noche en la que no sueñe con sus manos, en la que no escuche sus gemidos… los sueños son tan reales que en la mañana, cuando despierta, tiene que encerrarse en el baño y darse alivio, lo cual ayudaba bastante al principio pero está cansado de imaginar y ser el mejor amigo de su mano derecha.

 

Pero el real problema no es ese. La tortura comienza cuando tiene que salir del baño y hacerle frente al chico y la forma en la que se mueve, o camina, o su estúpido pelo…  Tiene que repetirse mil veces que no le importa, que no es suyo, que Kyu no lo quiere a su lado, para cuando llega el medio día lo tiene más o menos internalizado y puede comenzar a respirar con normalidad, lastima que al día siguiente  todo el proceso tenga que comenzar otra vez.

 

El viernes por la mañana, despierta antes que nadie para salir a trotar, es el único momento que tiene para si mismo. Cuando llega, tiene que frenar al principio de la calle para no tropezar con Kyu, quien está metiendo la pequeña maleta en la parte de atrás del coche que ha mandado la agencia para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

 

-          Estúpido crío – murmura recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Odia verlo marchar, primero porque ignorarlo es una cosa y estar lejos de él es otra, segundo porque tiene un mal presentimiento con ese viaje, no se fía de Jae Joong, solo espera estar equivocado.

Kyu rueda los ojos cuando llega al aeropuerto y ve a Jae Joong hablando alegremente con Jung Hoon. Les saluda con una pequeña reverencia y se ubica en las sillas de espera sacando el móvil para matar un poco de tiempo.

 

Desde donde está, puede escucharlos hablar de la programación, del resto de los grupos, de los planes para los siguientes conciertos y el nuevo video. Por uno de los cristales puede ver como Jae Joong pasa más tiempo mirándolo a él que al manager, es incomodo.

 

Otros chicos llegan solo minutos después, así que el ambiente se destensa bastante.

 

El primer día no es tan malo. Jae Joong está concentrado en la organización y ellos en el ensayo, así que prácticamente no coinciden, además, Jung Hoon está siempre presente tratando de distraerlo y animarlo. Una lastima que todo cambie el sábado por la noche, cuando llaman al manager para una reunión urgente en Corea, y tiene que marcharse sin dar más explicación que un mensaje de texto.

 

-          Regrésate – le dice Donghae por teléfono.

 

-          No puedo, tengo presentación mañana también.

 

-          ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Le digo a los chicos?

 

-          A ver, Hae, que ya sé que Jae Joong es un cabrón pero no creo que sea para tanto, además, no soy ninguna princesa en apuros.

 

-          Un poco princesa ya eres – bromea haciéndolo sonreír. Kyu se deja caer en la cama mirando el techo mientras habla con su amigo de lo que han hecho durante el día y los cotilleos sobre los otros grupos, para cuando cuelga, se siente mucho más tranquilo.

 

Debió suponer que las cosas no serían tan sencillas el domingo, que Jae se las ingeniaría para sacar tiempo y arrastrarlo a su terreno.  Se queda durante los ensayos y critica cada movimiento, le hace repetir sus partes una y otra vez poniéndolo en evidencia delante de los demás.

 

Hace comentarios sobre lo mal acostumbrados que están todos en Super Junior, lo mimados que son y como eso debe llegar a su fin, que deben comenzar a ser tan responsables como los demás. Algunos compañeros caen en su juego, otros parecen realmente incómodos y otros prefieren mantenerse al margen, pero el hecho es que cada comentario hace que Kyu se desconcentre más y más, que se ponga nervioso aunque trata de ocultarlo, pero al final tiene que correr al baño y encerrarse allí para no comenzar a hiperventilar delante de todos.

 

Al final del Fanmeeting hay una fiesta organizada también por la compañía.

 

Kyuhyun intenta declinar la invitación lo más amable que puede, no se cree capaz de estar con ninguno de ellos sin que la cabeza le explote o sin que trate de matar a por lo menos un par, además, durante los ensayos ya Onew le insinuó las ganas que tenía que partirle la cara a Jae, no solo por su comportamiento general sino por los comentarios hacia él. Kyu prefiere no meter a nadie más en problemas.

 

Una pena que Jae le insista delante de los directivos.

 

-          Me duele la cabeza, de verdad lo siento – responde dirigiéndose a los señores.

 

-          Yo me haré cargo, te llevaré y te traeré de regreso – agrega Jae Joong para hacer presión. Kyu le mira frunciendo el ceño y está comenzando a negarse cuando uno de los directivos dice que es una maravillosa idea porque no pueden hacer la reunión sin alguien que represente a uno de sus grupos más grandes.

 

-          Vamos – dice el hombre haciendo un gesto para que todos caminen hacia la salida, incluso Kyu. Se queda con ellos hasta que el valet llega con el coche que ha rentado Jae Joong.

 

-          Puedo ir solo – intenta decir una vez más.

 

-          Si te sientes mal, lo mejor es que estés acompañado – dice el directivo. El hombre no parece tener mala intención, pero aun así, Kyu quisiera golpearlo un par de veces.

 

Con un suspiro se sube en el coche, se pone el cinturón y concentra su atención en la carretera, respondiendo con monosílabos las preguntas y comentarios de Jae Joong.

 

Kyuhyun nunca había estado cerca de alguien que no entendiera las indirectas ni las directas, es decir, Siwon siempre estaba detrás de él y le hacía protestar pero aquello era divertido, ambos sabían que era un juego, y además, es Siwon, su compartimiento no se compara ni de lejos con él de Jae. Él nunca le pondría en una situación comprometedora, nunca le presionaría usando a los demás como amenaza ni lo desesperaría con comentarios hirientes para tener su atención de una forma u otra, aquello es algo que Kyu simplemente no logra comprender.

 

-          ¿Me estás escuchando? – pregunta apretando los dientes. Kyu respira profundo y voltea a mirarlo.

 

-          No, la verdad es que mi cerebro necesita ignorarte la mitad del tiempo – suelta sin más. Jae Joong aprieta los labios tan fuerte como el volante y mira al frente como si estuviera llenándose de paciencia o algo, Kyu no puede evitar pensar que es gracioso, porque es él quien necesita de esa paciencia.

 

Contiene el aliento cuando el hombre hace un giro violento con el coche y aparca a un lado de la carretera.

 

-          ¿Quién te crees que eres? – gruñe soltándose el cinturón para poder girar hacia él. Kyu frunce el ceño y abre la puerta del coche para bajarse pero Jae Joong se mueve más rápido para saltar sobre él y cerrarla bajando el seguro.

 

-          ¿QUE HACES? – grita intentando retroceder pero está atrapado contra el asiento.

 

-          ¡Me tienes harto! ¿Qué debo hacer para que veas lo que siento?

 

-          No es que no lo vea, Jae Joong, es que no me interesa. Quítate de encima ahora mismo.

 

-          No quiero – murmura sujetando el rostro de Kyu con ambas manos para forzar un beso. Kyu aprieta los labios e intenta retroceder pero no tiene espacio, y Jae tiene mucha más fuerza de la que parece. Lo muerde hasta que le obliga a abrir la boca y poder darse placer explorando con violencia, la misma agresividad la usa con sus manos cuando le tira del cabello para hacerle abrir más sin dejarle respirar.

 

-          No – se queja contra sus labios golpeándolo tanto como puede. Jodido coche ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pequeño? Sentir las manos del productor en su cuello le llenan de pánico, necesita liberarse como sea. – No, basta – lo muerde con determinación y aprovecha su confusión para empujarlo y saltar a la parte de atrás del coche.

 

-          ¡Eres un jodido niño malcriado!

 

-          ¡Y tú eres un enfermo! ¿Tan difícil es entender un no? ¿No tienes alguien que quiera echar un polvo contigo? ¿Necesitas ir forzando gente por ahí? ¡NO! – grita cuando lo ve moverse con la intención de ir hacia él. – Entiende que no me gustas, no me interesas.

 

-          ¿QUIÉN TE INTERESA? ¿SIWON?

 

-          Parece que eres tu quien está obsesionado con él. ¿Por eso te intereso yo? ¿Es tu forma de ganarle a Siwon en algo? – la malicia con la que lo dice hace que a Jae se le oprima el estomago, que las palabras de sus padres diciendo lo perfecto que ha sido siempre Siwon retumben en su mente. Estúpido niño.

 

-          Siwon es un imbécil. No tiene nada que yo quiera.

 

-          ¿No? Más bien creo que Siwon tiene todo lo que tú nunca podrías soñar con tener. – Kyu sabe que debería callarse, lo sabe perfectamente pero no puede porque ese hombre le saca de sus casillas, así que suelta todo lo que se ha tragado durante este tiempo, le dice lo patético que le parece el acoso que le está montando, la forma en la que quiere vengarse pagando su frustración con el grupo.

 

La cara de Jae Joong se va poniendo cada vez más y más roja, aquello es satisfactorio pero al mismo tiempo da miedo. El hombre murmura una maldición antes de ponerse al volante y arrancar sin dejar de decir lo mucho que lo odia a él y a todo ese jodido grupo al que pertenece, lo mucho que va a disfrutar cuando los baje del pedestal en el que están subidos y como se encargará de hacerle pagar cuando vaya a donde él arrastrándose y suplicando. Está tan furioso que no presta atención a la velocidad del coche, ni a los cambios que hace de carril.

 

Kyuhyun está aferrado al asiento, conteniendo la respiración mientras los recuerdos de su accidente le nublan la mente. Se cree morir cuando Jae Joong, sin darse cuenta, pasa el canal contrario y casi da de frente con otro coche, tiene la agilidad suficiente para cambiar de carril de nuevo pero el coche de atrás les golpea haciéndole estampar contra el de adelante.

 

Cuando por fin el coche frena, Kyu tiene el corazón en la boca y todo le da vueltas. Jae abre las puertas del coche y salta fuera llevándose una mano al pecho, Kyu sale también tomando grandes bocanada de aire, pero solo logra dar tres pasos antes de desmayarse.

Lo bueno de vivir todos juntos, o en el mismo edificio. Es que pueden aprovechar el tiempo muerto de la madrugada para jugar.

 

No todo en la vida puede ser trabajo, así que poder sacar un simple juego de cartas, unas botellas y sentarse en el medio de la sala improvisando una pijamada es algo que les da alivio en los días de presión.

 

Cuando las cartas no parecen suficientes para divertirse, comienzan a hacer juegos de retos y verdades. Se obligan a hacer el tonto los unos a los otros, dejan las preocupaciones de lado gracias la agradable sensación del alcohol.

 

Siwon se está limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos cuando su móvil suena. Trata de calmarse antes de responder y se pone de pie para alejarse del ruido.

 

-          ¿Siwon?

 

-          Hola, señora Cho – responde alegremente. Adora a esa mujer, y le hace ilusión que lo llame de vez en cuando, y si no estuviera tan tomado hubiese reconocido el temblor de su voz desde el minuto cero.

 

-          ¿Estás con él? Dime que estás con él – solloza. Siwon parpadea para despejarse y traga saliva.

 

-          ¿Con quien? – se arrepiente casi de inmediato al hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. – ¿Qué paso?

 

-          Estaba viendo las noticias…. Estoy llamándolo pero no atiende. ¡Oh Dios! – Siwon corre hasta la sala luchando por calmar el temblor de sus manos y los manda a callar a todos mientras enciende la televisión y busca el canal de noticias.

 

_“Aun no tenemos una respuesta oficial de parte de la agencia y en el hospital no quieren dar información. Estamos intentando contactar con el manager Kim Jung Hoon pero no contesta. Hasta ahora, lo único que tenemos es la versión de los testigos y el video que ya hemos puesto”_

_“Mientras esperamos una respuesta oficial, veamos el video una vez más…”_

 

La imagen de la mujer en la pantalla se ve sustituida por lo que parece la grabación hecha por un móvil. Muestra un coche sin control que es golpeado por detrás y por delante, se puede ver a Jae Joong prácticamente saltando fuera, y solo unos segundos después sale Kyuhyun tambaleándose, pero lo más aterrador para todos es ver como se desmaya en el medio de la carretera.

 

Es como estar reviviendo la pesadilla de hace unos años.

 

Todos se levantan de un salto y cogen sus móviles para comenzar a llamar en busca de información, la borrachera ha desaparecido por completo.

 

-          Mi pobre bebé – la voz de la madre de Kyu al otro lado de la línea lo saca de sus pensamientos.

 

-          Está bien, tiene que estar bien. – le dice aunque siente que el alma le ha abandonado el cuerpo. – Trataré de averiguar algo y la llamaré ¿de acuerdo?

 

-          ¿Lo prometes?

 

-          Lo prometo. – se recuesta de la pared pasándose las manos por la cara tan pronto cuelga. Se concentra en respirar unas cuantas veces antes de llamar a la agencia de viajes y pedir dos boletos a Japón.

 

-          Vamos todos – dice Hyuk aun con el móvil en la oreja ¿Dónde coño se ha metido Jung Hoon?

 

-          No conseguiremos tantos boletos, no ahora mismo. Yo tengo que ir, Hyuk, lo siento pero necesito estar allí o me volveré loco. Iré con su madre – Hyuk deja salir el aire y asiente.

 

-          Trataremos de ir también, no dejes de llamarnos. – Siwon asiente y le da una palmada antes de ir corriendo hasta su habitación para cambiarse y hacer una pequeña maleta, llama a la madre de Kyu para decirle que haga lo mismo y que la pasará buscando en un taxi en media hora.

 

El vuelo de Corea a Japón no es muy largo, pero a ellos les parece eterno.

 

Jang Hoon le llamó cuando estaba en el aeropuerto para decirle que había estado en una reunión pero que regresará a Japón tan pronto consiga un vuelo. El resto de los chicos están esperando a que él les de alguna noticia.

 

Van del aeropuerto directo al hospital. Es un alivio y definitivamente buena señal, no tener que esperar tanto para que el doctor salga a darle una respuesta.

 

Parece que ninguno de los dos resultó herido, y que el desmayo de Kyu fue solo por el susto.

 

-          Tomando en cuenta el accidente de hace unos años, es normal que reaccionara así – les comenta con amabilidad.

 

-          ¿Pero está bien?

 

-          Sí, hemos hecho todos los exámenes necesarios y no tiene ningún golpe importante. Ahora mismo está bajo los efectos del sedante, pero cuando despierte estoy seguro de que podrá irse a casa. – la mujer deja salir el aire en medio de un llanto nervioso y le da las gracias al medico antes de pedirle que le deje ver a su pequeño.

 

El hombre asiente y la guía hasta la habitación.

 

Siwon quiere entrar, se muere por hacerlo, pero comprende que ella tiene prioridad. Con agotamiento, camina hasta una de las sillas y se sienta moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro mientras escribe un mensaje de texto para dejarle saber a los chicos que no tienen que preocuparse, que estarán en casa lo más pronto posible.

 

Pasa más de media hora hasta que la mujer está de regreso y le dice que entre si quiere, pero que Kyu sigue dormido. A Siwon no le importa, casi mejor porque así lo puede ver y no corre el riesgo de entrar en una discusión.

 

Abre la puerta despacio y de la misma manera entra cerrándola detrás de él. Sacude la cabeza cuando los recuerdos intentan hacerle una mala jugada, esto no es como lo que pasó hace años, es distinto. Kyu no está lleno de vendas y tubos, solo tiene una pequeña maquina conectada al pecho para escuchar su corazón, según el doctor es solo por prevenir, y tiene una intravenosa con suero. Nada grave, no hay peligro de perderlo.

 

Cuando está cerca, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente que dura más de lo necesario, luego se sienta en la silla que seguramente usó antes de la madre de Kyu, y sostiene la mano del chico entre las suyas.

 

No le habla, básicamente porque sabe que decir, solo lo mira dando gracias al cielo porque está bien.

 

Se pregunta cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando ve que Kyu comienza a removerse. El chico abre los ojos conteniendo el aliento e intenta ponerse de pie pero Siwon lo obliga a tumbarse de nuevo.

 

-          Tranquilo – dice poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para mantenerlo en su lugar. – Respira, estas bien, estas a salvo – Kyuhyun parpadea varias veces, como si fuera un ciervo deslumbrado por faroles y de pronto aparta la mano que le mantiene contra el colchón para alzarse y poder guindarse bien al cuello del otro. Es tan sorpresivo que Siwon no sabe que hacer, finalmente cierra los ojos con una sonrisa mientras rodea la cintura de Kyu con sus brazos. – Estoy aquí, tranquilo. – Le duele escucharlo sollozar de esa forma. No puede ni siquiera imaginar el susto que tuvo que pasar hace unas horas. – Siento todo esto – Kyu lo abraza con más fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y se queda así hasta que consigue la forma de controlar las lagrimas.

 

Siwon quiere protestar cuando Kyu lo suelta, pero se calla y sonríe alzando la mano para apartarle un poco el cabello de la frente. 

 

Se sienta a un lado de la cama viendo como Kyu se acomoda mejor y se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano, es abrumadora la forma en la que el corazón de Siwon se hincha con un gesto tan sencillo.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar con el pulgar la mano del otro. Kyu desvía la mirada y niega con la cabeza – Lo voy a averiguar – le advierte. – Pero es más fácil si me lo dices. – Kyu tuerce el gesto y deja salir el aire derrotado.

 

-          Estábamos discutiendo… Jae y yo… no sé bien como perdió el control del coche, solo recuerdo los giros y los golpes, salí de allí en lo que tuve oportunidad pero todo daba vueltas – sacude la cabeza y se pasa las manos por la cara y el cabello con agobio – No recuerdo nada más – el gesto hace que Siwon vea las marcas de sus brazos. De inmediato le sujeta las manos para inspeccionarlo.

 

-          ¿Qué es esto?

 

-          Nada – responde soltándose y usando las mantas para taparse pero Siwon se las quita de nuevo.

 

-          ¿Qué es?

 

-          Nada, Siwon, déjame – protesta liberándose de nuevo. Se queja cuando el chico le sujeta el rostro para ver mejor las marcas de su cuello. – No fue nada – su comentario es solo la evidencia de sí fue algo. Siwon bufa con frustración y comienza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. – No hagas nada, Siwon ¿Me oyes? Ya pasó. – Kyu cree que está calmándolo pero cada palabra solo consigue que la sangre le hierva el doble.

 

Es un alivio para Siwon que la enfermera entre en ese momento pidiéndole que espera afuera porque le van a hacer otros exámenes a Kyu antes de decir si le dan el alta o no.

 

-          Siwon

 

-          Te veo al rato – murmura saliendo la habitación. Le dice a la madre de Kyu que saldrá un momento para hacer una llamada, pero en lugar de eso, busca a una enfermera para preguntar por Jae Joong, la mujer le dice que le dieron de alta hace casi una hora.

 

Hijo de puta, hace todo lo que hace y sale corriendo como la rata que es.

 

Da una vuelta por los alrededores del hospital mientras aprovecha para llamar a Hyuk y decirle que seguramente estarán de regreso a Corea mañana. No vale la pena intentar buscar un vuelo a esas horas.

 

Cuando está de regreso en la sala de espera, sabe que Dios ha escuchado sus plegarias porque la madre de Kyu no está sola, sino en compañía del bastardo que él estaba buscando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Siwon acorta la distancia, le sujeta del hombro para hacerlo girar y le da un puñetazo que lo manda directo al suelo.

 

-          ¡Siwon! – grita la madre de Kyu sorprendida.

 

-          La próxima vez que te acerques a él, te lo haré pagar – le advierte Siwon al productor.

 

Jae Joong se pone de pie rápidamente y avanza para arremeter contra él pero un guardia se mete en medio y les pide que abandonen el hospital. Siwon no intenta discutir, total, Kyu saldrá en cualquier momento y él podrá llevárselo lejos.

 

-          Esto no se va a quedar así – le advierte Jae Joong cuando está camino a la salida.

 

-          No, ese ojo seguro se te hincha. – Jae voltea a ver a Siwon achicando los ojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

-          Será mío – dice, simplemente para hacerlo rabiar. Siwon gruñe y le sujeta de la pechera para pegarlo de la pared. Ya están fuera del hospital, así que los reporteros no dudan en hacer un montón de fotografías, la sonrisa de Jae Joong le deja claro que aquello era lo que buscaba pero no le importa ya lidiará con eso luego.

 

-          Te lo advierto, si me entero de que le has puesto otro dedo encima, haré lo que sea para arruinarte la vida ¿Entiendes? – gruñe antes de soltarlo. Nunca ha usado la influencia de sus padres para nada, pero no dudará en hacerlo si Jae Joong les sigue tocando la moral porque aquello ya ha pasado todos los límites aceptados.

 

Solo un minuto después, el vigilante que los sacó llama a Siwon para que entre y lo guía hasta la parte de atrás del hospital, donde Kyu y su madre ya le están esperando dentro del coche.

 

-          Nunca haces caso – murmura Kyu. Esta claro que su madre le ha contado lo del golpe.

 

-          Ya me conoces – responde acomodándose en el asiento y sosteniendo su mano. Le gusta la forma en la que Kyu cierra los ojos y se recuesta de él cuando siente el movimiento del coche – Todo estará bien – le promete dándole un beso en el cabello, sonriendo por como la mujer al otro lado se sonroja y desvía la mirada sosteniendo la otra mano de su hijo. Secretamente feliz porque sabe que pase lo que pase, su pequeño tiene alguien que siempre cuidará de él.

 

 

 


	5. Final

 

El coche da varias vueltas en el aire antes de detenerse. Kyuhyun no puede fijar la mirada en ningún punto específico, pero sí escucha como se rompen los cristales. Tiene miedo…. Duele, pero después de unos minutos solo queda la nada.

 

-          ¡AH!

 

Siwon estira la mano buscando la lámpara y sale tropezando de la cama para acercarse a Kyu.

 

-          Aquí estoy – dice sin aliento mientras lo atrapa entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda para que deje de temblar.

 

Sabía que lo mejor era pedir una habitación compartida e ignorar sus protestas, fue una suerte que la madre de Kyu estuviera de su lado, porque era obvio que el chico no podría dormir tranquilo después de lo que acababa de pasar.

 

Cuando Kyu tuvo su accidente, después de recuperarse y regresar con ellos, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, le costó mucho tiempo y apoyo superarlas pero al final lo consiguió. Siwon odia que tenga que pasar por esto de nuevo.

 

-          ¿Necesitas algo? – susurra contra su oído mientras le acaricia el cabello una y otra vez. Kyu niega con la cabeza, pero no lo suelta, se queda pegado a su pecho largo rato, hasta que la posición se vuelve imposible de mantener.

 

Cuando está libre, Siwon busca en el bolso para sacar un calmante y se lo ofrece pero Kyu se niega a tomarlo, en lugar de eso su tumba de lado, abrazando la almohada, centrando la mirada en algún punto de la habitación. Siwon suspira dejando la pastilla sobre la mesita y se levanta para regresar a su cama.

 

-          No – la voz de Kyu le hace voltear.

 

-          ¿No qué? – pregunta. A veces es agotador tener que adivinar qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza del otro.

 

-          No te vayas – pide suavemente. – Quédate conmigo. – Siwon traga saliva y asiente aunque sabe que Kyu no lo está viendo. Apaga la luz de la lámpara y se cuela debajo de las sabanas, abrazándolo desde atrás al mismo tiempo que deja un beso en su nuca, sin poder contener la sonrisa por la forma en la que Kyu tira de su mano para que el abrazo sea más apretado.

 

Se quedan en silencio durante minutos pero ambos saben que el otro no se ha dormido. Siwon por estar demasiado abrumado y Kyu porque cada vez que lo intenta tiene esa sensación incomoda de estar cayendo y se sobresalta.

 

Después de varios intentos fallidos de dormir, Kyu bufa frustrado e intenta levantarse pero Siwon lo aprieta contra él para que se quede donde está.

 

-          No puedo dormir.

 

-          Lo sé, no te vayas – le pide. Kyu respira profundo y se acomoda de nuevo, jugando con los dedos de su acompañante en silencio. – Dios, te eché tanto de menos – murmura Siwon contra su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra todo su cuerpo.

 

-          Y yo a ti – confiesa utilizando su mismo tono. 

 

-          ¿De verdad? – No es una pregunta vacía, es totalmente honesta porque a veces simplemente no está seguro que lugar ocupa dentro del corazón de Kyu y eso le mortifica. Sus dudas son tan evidentes que Kyu se anima a girar entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente y poder mirarlo.

 

-          ¿No me crees?

 

-          Yo… – respira profundo al mismo tiempo que le acaricia el rostro - Estabas tan molesto.

 

-          Porque dijiste que se había acabado. Te alejaste de mi – le recuerda frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          Sabes perfectamente la razón. Joder, Kyu, tienes la capacidad de llevar a las personas al borde, si no daba un paso atrás iba a terminar dándome golpes contra las paredes, pero eso no quiere decir que no te extrañara a cada minuto. – le gusta la forma en la que Kyu sonríe y se arrima más, pegando la cara contra su pecho, encajando a la perfección. Siwon se queda acariciando su espalda de la misma forma en la que Kyu parece entretenido con su pecho, dejando que su dedo cree formas sin sentido, de vez en cuando tirando ligeramente de su camiseta, como si la odiara.

 

-          Lo siento – aquella frase le tiene que haber costado la vida al mocoso ese, y Siwon debería estar satisfecho y dejarle ganar, pero no quiere.

 

-          ¿Qué dijiste? – Kyu sonríe y lo golpea antes de acomodarse de nuevo entre sus brazos.

 

-          Idiota.

 

-          Eres muy malo para esto – se burla besando su cabello otra vez. – Olvidemos todo ¿vale? Comencemos de cero.

 

-          ¿Qué tan de cero?

 

-          No sé… ¿Qué te parece desde “Hola, mi nombre es Siwon y estoy enamorado de ti”? – no le pasa desapercibido como a Kyu se le corta la respiración durante un segundo, y como su cuerpo se tensa, aunque intenta disimular. – Mírame – le pide. Podría simplemente sujetarle el rostro para buscar sus ojos pero prefiere que lo haga sin presiones. Kyu no lo mira de inmediato, pero sí después de un eterno minuto, hay dudas y desconfianzas pero a Siwon no le preocupan porque piensa desaparecerlas por completo. – Te amo – reafirma mirándolo a los ojos.

 

-          Siwon…

 

-          Kyu, me conoces, olvida todos tus miedos y mírame, dime si miento. – el menor deja salir el aire derrotado y alza una mano para acariciar el rostro de Siwon. Sabe muy bien que no miente, su comportamiento, sus dudas… todo eso era solo una excusa para no involucrarse, para no aceptar sus propios sentimientos, pero está cansado, y lo extraña… lo necesita. Por eso, sin decir nada, se inclina para llegar a sus labios y darle un beso suave.

 

Siwon gime contra su boca, dejándose llevar de inmediato. Mordiendo el labio inferior de su amante sin llegar a lastimar, adorando como abre más la boca y le rodea el cuello, tirando de él para que se ponga encima.

 

Se devoran el uno al otro. Usan la lengua para marcar el territorio, para jugar y tentarse. Kyu usa las manos para alejar a Siwon y poder mirarlo a los ojos, como si necesitara estar seguro de que es él quien está allí, y aquello está pasando de verdad.

 

El mayor sonríe y se inclina para besarlo de nuevo pero Kyu se aleja afianzando las manos contra su pecho, sería preocupante de no ser porque está sonriendo también. Siwon levanta una ceja fingiéndose ofendido y le sujeta ambas manos para ponerlas por encima de la cabeza de Kyu, dejándolas atrapadas con las suyas recreando una imagen con la que ha soñado muchas veces.

 

Kyu se muerde el labio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y mueve las caderas para dejarle sentir su erección.

 

-          Oh Dios – jadea Siwon cerrando los ojos, pero sin soltarlo. Aparta del todo las sabanas con la mano que tiene libre y se acomoda mejor entre las piernas del otro, consiguiendo dar placer para ambos. Kyu gime con fuerza y cierra las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando una buen buena vista de su cuello, y el mayor aprovecha para recorrer las marcas son su lengua, como si con eso pudiera borrar el recuerdo de las manos que se atrevieron a posarse de él haciendo presión, lastimando.

 

Luego recorre su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca otra vez, donde podría quedarse a vivir por toda la eternidad.

 

-          Hazme el amor – le pide Kyu cuando el beso se rompe. Siwon contiene el aliento y asiente luchando por actuar despacio no simplemente dejarse llevar.

 

Libera las manos de Kyu para quitarle la camisa. El menor sonríe y hace fuerza para cambiar de posición y quedar encima, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para hacerle lo mismo, solo que cuando lo tiene medio desnudo, se toma su tiempo para recorrer su pecho con las manos, sintiendo cada músculo.

 

Se inclina sobre él para darle un beso corto antes de dedicarse a besar sus hombros y su pecho, bajando hasta su estomago y sacar la lengua para meterla en su ombligo.

 

Siwon siente que se muere lentamente cuando Kyu tira de sus pantalones pijama junto con los boxers hasta dejarlo desnudo, pero cuando de verdad se queman una cuantas neuronas de su cerebro, es cuando le sujeta la polla entre las manos y comienza a masturbarlo con calma.

 

Tal y como a él le gusta, como tantas veces lo ha hecho usando su imagen.  Aun así, la situación sigue siendo controlable, hasta que el chico se pasa la lengua por los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con cierta malicia, y se apodera de su polla.

 

-          ¡Por todos los cielos! – gruñe apretando la almohada. Tiene que concentrarse en respirar para no correrse cuando siente la humedad y la presión, cuando la lengua de Kyu juega con su polla de forma ágil y experta. Siwon no cree que haya recibido una mamada mejor en la vida.

 

Le vuelve loco los sonidos que produce, la confianza, la combinación de su boca con las manos y la imagen de su cabeza subiendo y bajando. Es inevitable hundir la mano en su cabello para poder empujar más profundo dentro de él, una, dos, tres veces hasta que siente que no puede más.

 

Tira de él hasta tenerlo en su nivel y lo besa luchando para terminar de desnudarlo.

 

-          No quiero correrme tan pronto. – murmura contra sus labios. Kyu asiente y se deja hacer hasta que Siwon lo pone contra el colchón para comenzar a repartir besos a lo largo de su espalda.

 

Kyu hunde la cara en la almohada cuando la lengua de Siwon comienza a recorrer su entrada, y contiene el aliento al sentir que el primer dedo lucha por entrar.

 

No tienen lubricante, así que Siwon usa tanta saliva como puede para facilitar el acceso, y se toma su tiempo para dilatarlo, uniendo un dedo tras otro a la tarea.  Tratando de ignorar los gemidos que produce Kyu porque no quiere volverse loco.

 

-          Estoy listo.

 

-          Un poco más – jadea cerrando los ojos.

 

-          No, estoy listo, por favor…  Siwon, quiero sentirte. – alguien debería demandar a ese niño por usar esas palabras con semejante tono de necesidad. ¿Cómo podría Siwon negarle algo en la vida?

 

Haciendo una respiración profunda, saca los dedos y le ayuda a alzar las caderas para posicionarse detrás y comenzar a penetrarlo despacio. La presión que siente alrededor de la polla es abrumadora, pero no tanto como saber que es Kyu quien la proporciona.

 

Kyu empuja hacia atrás para que se mueva cuando siente que se ha acostumbrado a la invasión. Se aferra a las almohadas cuando Siwon obedece y comienza a follarlo, primero despacio, dejándole sentir cada centímetro de su ser, regalándole caricias… pero aumentando poco a poco. Cambiando las caricias por dos manos firmes que le sujetan de la cadera para poder entrar mejor, llenando la habitación no solo de sus gemidos sino del sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar.

 

Cuando el momento llega a la cumbre, Siwon se aferra a su espalda sin dejar de mover las caderas y le sujeta la polla para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Le promete que todo estará bien, le dice lo feliz que es por tenerlo, lo mucho que estuvo esperando por ese momento.

 

El menor se corre con un gemido fuerte, sintiendo como Siwon le aprieta más entre sus brazos y embiste un par de veces antes de correrse también dentro de él.

 

Se quedan estáticos durante segundos, sintiendo que la habitación completa da vueltas. Entonces Siwon consigue la fuerza necesaria para salir de él y darle un beso en la nuca antes de tumbarse a su lado y moverlo para que se ajuste contra él. Kyu lo hace de inmediato, escondiendo la cara contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que cuela una pierna entre las de su amante.

 

Siwon le tira suavemente del cabello para que alza la cara y poder besarlo, pero le sorprende darse cuenta de que hay lágrimas en sus ojos. La ternura con la que lo mira es tal, que Kyu tiene que darle un golpe solo porque sí.

 

-          ¿Qué hice?

 

-          Eres un imbécil – murmura limpiándose los ojos y esconde la cara justo donde la tenía antes.

 

-          Y tu eres lindo – canturrea moviéndose para quedarse encima y poder dominarlo mejor.

 

-          Déjame – protesta intentando quitárselo de encima.

 

-          No.

 

-          ¡Siwon! – gruñe frunciendo el ceño. Una pena que sus pataletas ya no funcionen con el mayor, quien sin perder la sonrisa ataca su cuello a besos hasta que le hace suplicar. – Basta – le ordena luchando contra la risa. – Que idiota eres.

 

-          Y aun así me quieres.

 

-          Idiota.

 

-          Di que me quieres.

 

-          No – Siwon alza una ceja y vuelve al ataque pero esta vez no se rinde tan fácilmente. Continúa hasta que el otro está casi sin aliento – vale, vale, para… por favor para – suplica divertido.

 

-          Dilo ¿Me quieres?

 

-          No. – insiste con malicia, luego sonríe al ver el pequeño puchero en el rostro del otro – Te amo. – le hace reír la forma en la que el rostro de Siwon se ilumina por completo.

 

-          Dilo otra vez.

 

-          Te amo

 

-          De nuevo.

 

-          Te amo, imbécil. Te amo, te amo, te amo – repite rodeando su cuello para atraerlo y darle un beso en los labios. – No volvamos a pelear – le pide cuando el beso termina y están más calmados.

 

-          Eres tu quien siempre pelea.

 

-          Vale, pero no así, no volvamos a estar así. No me gusta tenerte lejos.

 

-          Lo prometo – Siwon le da otro beso y se acomoda a un lado para atraerlo contra su pecho y tratar de dormir por lo menos un par de horas antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto y volver a la realidad.

No es la primera vez que caminan de la mano en el aeropuerto, no es la primera vez que lo hacen delante de su madre, ni al coger el taxi, ni al llegar a casa, pero si es la primera que lo hacen estando en medio de una relación de verdad, así que Kyu supone que es totalmente normal y justificado que pase medio viaje en silencio y sonrojado, por más que Siwon se empeñe en decir lo contrario y burlarse.

 

A Siwon no le sorprende que todos los chicos estén en el apartamento cuando llegan, y mucho menos que salten sobre Kyuhyun y lo abracen hasta casi asfixiarlo, él haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

 

Los chicos no paran de preguntarle cómo está, o si necesita algo, no ocultan su curiosidad por el accidente, ni la frustración al comprobar que era Jae Joong quien iba al volante. Parece ser que lo que más les molesta es que el productor no saliera peor.

 

Cuando todos parecen distraídos, Heechul le hace un gesto a Siwon para que lo siga hasta la cocina y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

 

-          ¿Qué le hizo? – pregunta directamente. Siwon lo mira con curiosidad, no muy seguro de a que se refiere. – ¿Viste la prensa esta mañana?

 

-          No, salimos del hotel directo al aeropuerto y estuvimos durmiendo durante el viaje ¿Por qué? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Sabe que le debe muchas cosas a los medios pero a veces los odia, sobre todo cuando dejan la moral de lado.

 

-          Hay fotos… tu estampando a Jae Joong contra la pared. – camina hasta la encimera y coge el periódico para mostrárselo.

 

-          Joder… - murmura al ver las fotos y el titular que insinúa que Siwon atacó a Jae Joong sin una buena razón.

 

-          ¿Qué le hizo? – Siwon camina hasta la puerta de la cocina para comprobar que el resto de los chicos siguen conversando, se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa cuando Donghae se guinda al cuello de Kyu y le da un beso.

 

-          No quiero pensarlo mucho, pero Kyu tiene marcas en los brazos y en el cuello – suspira regresando al centro de la cocina, donde está su amigo. – Ese imbécil pudo haberlo matado ¿Todo para qué? ¿Qué es lo que busca?

 

-          Que bastardo asqueroso. – gruñe lamentando no tenerlo en frente para darle una buena patada en la entrepierna – Está obsesionado con él.

 

-          Es más que eso, Hee. Sí, es obvio que Kyu le gusta, pero es como si al mismo tiempo lo odiara, no puede ser normal y me da miedo.

 

-          No llegará a más.

 

-          ¿No? porque hasta ahora le ha hecho bastante y no parece tener ganas de parar. Me dijo que sería suyo.

 

-          ¿Kyu? Pero ¿Quién se ha creído que es? – Siwon está apunto de contestar pero se queda callado cuando escucha pasos que se acercan.

 

-          Hey – comenta Kyu entrando a la cocina. Hee sonríe y se acerca para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

-          Veo que Siwon y tu ya se dejaron de tonterías – comenta alegremente sin soltarlo.

 

-          ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Kyu frunciendo el ceño.  

 

-          Bueno, es que tienen la palabra “recién follados” dibujada en la frente – responde con malicia. Se descojona cuando ambos contienen el aliento y se sonrojan hasta la orejas. Kyu se aleja de él y se cruza de brazos negando enérgicamente, Heechul les guiña un ojo y sale para dejarlos solos.

 

Es una buena tarde. Los chicos han desconectado todos los teléfonos y se han encerrado en casa simplemente disfrutando de la compañía general. No necesitan agobios, por lo menos no por ahora.

 

Kyuhyun se enfurruña un par de veces cuando Hee confiesa lo divertido que era ponerlo celoso cada vez que se acercaba a Siwon, y Donghae admite también su parte de culpa.

 

-          Yo intenté decirles que pararan un par de veces – dice Leeteuk.  

 

-          Debería estar ofendido – murmura Siwon negando con la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no puede. No cuando todos han apostado por esa relación antes que ellos mismos y les están apoyando de esa manera.

 

Es una pena que el aislamiento no pueda durar eternamente, adoran a sus fans y estar en un escenario, no les da miedo las largas practicas y ni las múltiples presentaciones, pero lo que si les agobia es tener que hacer frente a lo que sea que tenga pensado Jae Joong, porque está claro que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

 

Necesitan solo de dos días para descubrir cual era su intención al provocar a Siwon delante de los periodistas.

 

Jung Hoon ha intentado manejar a la prensa lo mejor posible, pero Jae Joong se ha movido por su lado para interponer una demanda en contra de Siwon por agresión, ignorando por completo a la agencia y sin querer llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo.

 

Los abogados que trabajan para el padre de Siwon no han tardado en responder y ponerse a trabajar en el caso, le aseguran que no será algo complicado porque la madre de Kyu no piensa servir como testigo para lo del golpe y la prensa solo lo vio cogiéndolo de la pechera de la camisa, sin embargo, todo el escándalo parece suficiente para que la SMTown lo llame para una reunión urgente en la que deberán discutir violaciones al contrato.

 

-          ¿Violaciones al contrato? ¿A que se refieren? – pregunta totalmente alucinado.

 

-          El contrato de todos ustedes tiene una cláusula moral con la que deben cumplir. Según ellos, tu comportamiento ha puesto el nombre del grupo y de la agencia en entredicho.

 

Siwon se estruja el ceño y se echa para atrás en el asiento abrumado por la frustración. ¿La agencia va en serio con eso de cargarse al grupo? Porque es lo que parece con todo el acoso, la sobrecarga de trabajo y hacer caso a todo lo que diga Jae Joong.

 

-          ¿Qué crees que hagan?

 

-          Lo máximo que pueden hacer mientras todo se aclara, es prohibirte hacer presentaciones con el resto del grupo.

 

-          ¿¡Me van a expulsar!? – pregunta con espanto. No puede ser, Jae no se puede salir con la suya.

 

-          No es una expulsión… no propiamente dicha.

 

-          Genial – dice con sarcasmo – simplemente genial.

 

-          Haré todo lo que pueda para solucionar esto ¿De acuerdo? – El hombre espera hasta que Siwon asienta para ponerse de pie y salir a hacer un par de llamadas.

 

La situación es absurda, pero no por eso deja de ser preocupante. Siwon siempre trata de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, de conciliar… pero todo lo que Jae Joong está haciendo lo está llevando al borde y sabe muy bien que será cuestión de tiempo para acabar rompiéndole hasta el último hueso, porque con el puñetazo del hospital no se ha quedado a gusto.

 

Está recreando el momento en su mente, mientras espera a que su padre termine la reunión que tiene en la oficina y así poder ir juntos a cenar con su madre. No tiene que tocar el tema porque ellos lo hacen de inmediato, dejando claro que la idea de que respondiera con violencia les parecía terrible, pero que entienden perfectamente la situación en la que se encuentra.

 

-          Siempre fue un niño difícil, pero no pensé que llegaría a puntos como estos. – dice su madre negando con la cabeza.

 

-          Espero que no hayas hecho nada para provocarlo – comenta su padre frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          Jae Joong entró en la SMTown con un objetivo fijo, y no es precisamente ayudar al grupo. Está obsesionado con Kyu.

 

-          ¿Por qué? – pregunta su madre. Siwon no responde, solo alza una ceja y se le queda mirando para ver si ella sola puede dar con la respuesta. La mujer agranda los ojos y sacude la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar la imagen. –  Sabes lo que pienso de ese tipo de relaciones.

 

-          Es el tipo de relación que tenemos Kyu y yo.

 

-          Siwon, por Dios – murmura su padre. – No digo que no sea un buen chico, todos lo son, pero nos estás pidiendo que entendamos algo que nos sobrepasa.

 

-          No les pido que entiendan, solo estoy comentándolo, para que sepan como están las cosas. – el hombre se remueve incomodo y mira a su mujer con un largo suspiro, hace tiempo que dejaron de influir en las decisiones de su hijo y hasta ahora nunca los ha defraudado, así que solo esperan que a la larga esto no le explote en la cara.

 

Su madre respira profundo y sujeta su mano con una leve sonrisa, finalmente la dicen que trataran de hablar con los padres de Jae Joong para entender que diablos le pasa por la cabeza.

 

Pese a eso, tal y como temían, la reunión en la SMTwon concluye con una suspensión momentánea, no solo por incumplimiento del contrato sino por agredir a un miembro de la agencia que además acababa de sufrir un accidente. Siwon tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar allí todo lo que había pasado entre ese subnormal y Kyu.

 

Sea como sea, tratan de no mortificarse demasiado. Sí, hay algunas fans protestando por su ausencia y la prensa está siendo pesada, pero ellos como grupo se sienten más unidos que nunca, lo dejan claro mencionando a Siwon en cada presentación y enviándole fotos que se hacen con el público, además Kyu y él simplemente no podrían estar mejor, aunque más de una vez, Siwon ha tenido que detenerlo para que no le patee el culo, especialmente el día que llegó la citación por la demanda.

 

-          No lo quiero cerca de ti – se queja. Sabe que se ven en los ensayos porque la agencia ha insistido en dejarlo a cargo de la coreografía, pero ninguno de los chicos permite que le dirija la palabra más de lo mínimo necesario, tampoco dejan que Kyu le parta una silla en la cabeza, como ha intentado hacer ya un par de veces.

 

 

El domingo por la tarde, Siwon y Kyu deciden comportarse como una pareja normal, tan normal como pueden ser en Corea y siendo famosos. La idea es simplemente dejar los problemas de lado por un rato, así que cumplen con un plan muy sencillo, ir a comer, luego al cine y después a un bar para pasar el rato.

 

Las cámaras les pillan un par de veces pero no se preocupan demasiado, no es como  si estuvieran haciendo algo que no hayan hecho antes, y saben que por más que Heechul insista en lo contrario, no tienen la palabra “recién follados” escrita en la frente.

 

Están tan concentrado el uno en el otro, que ni siquiera cuando regresan a casa, se dan cuenta de que alguien les ha estado siguiendo durante todo el día.

Jae Joong se pasa la mano por la cara mientras recuerda el golpe que le dio su padre cuando supo que estaba metido en todo ese escándalo con Siwon.

 

“¿ _Crees que no sé quien de los dos comenzó_?” le preguntó el hombre casi escupiendo las palabras. Recordándole cada diferencia que había entre el cantante y él, las mil decepciones a las que lo estaba sometiendo, la mala suerte de haber tenido al hijo equivocado, porque según ellos, con la vida que han llevado, Dios debió premiarlos con alguien como Siwon, y no un desfase de persona como él.

 

Siwon, Siwon, Siwon. Siempre Siwon. Está harto, está asqueado.

 

Pero el golpe no duele tanto como ver la forma en la que Kyu se recuesta de él o lo mira. La dinámica que han adoptado es aun más molesta que antes, y eso ya es mucho decir.

 

_“¿Cómo crees que veré a mis amigos a la cara? Si no solucionas esto, renegaré de ti como hijo”_

 

Como si no renegara ya bastante.

 

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? ¿Simplemente echarse para atrás y decir que todo ha sido un mal entendido?

 

No puede hacer eso, no puede humillarse de esa manera, pero tampoco puede permitir que su padre lo deje sin nada. Lo cree totalmente capaz de echarlo fuera de su vida tan solo por el estúpido niño perfecto que ha admirado toda la vida.

 

Con un suspiro pesado enciende el coche y se marcha, pensando que sus opciones no son muchas. Si no retira la denuncia, su padre conseguirá la forma de humillarlo más, Jae Joong no quiere ni imaginarse lo que puede llegar a soltar el viejo en público. Pero si tiene que dejar que Siwon se salga con la suya, se cobrará de otra forma, y tiene una buena idea de cómo hacerlo.

 

Tiene que pensar muy bien cada movimiento porque el grupo entero ha decidido desconfiar de él y no le quitan los ojos de encima, así que la noticia de que la demanda se ha retirado y el que la agencia llame a Siwon para que regrese a las presentaciones grupales, son suficientes para distraerlos, por lo menos un poco.

 

No se detiene mucho a pensar en su plan, básicamente porque no tiene muy claro hasta donde quiere llegar o que quiere hacer, su rabia cambia de objetivo tan constantemente que incluso él se agobia un poco.

 

-          ¿Qué necesitas? – Jae Joong casi siempre prefiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero está claro que en el punto en el que está, si quiere darles una buena lección a esos dos, no le viene mal un poco de ayuda.

 

-          Solo quiero que me dejes las llaves del estudio y te vayas más temprano.

 

-          ¿Se van a quedar ensayando? Sabes que es mi responsabilidad.

 

-          No pasará nada. Yo me hago cargo – el hombre le mira con cierta desconfianza pero no se niega, la oportunidad de llegar antes a casa siempre se agradece.

 

Los chicos se llevan liar fácilmente durante el ensayo, sobre todo porque tienen un concierto dentro de poco y Siwon necesita ponerse al día. No importa los años que tengas en el grupo, la práctica nunca está de más.

 

El segundo paso tampoco es muy difícil.  Solo tuvo que convencer a su asistente en la agencia para que lo citara y así poder ajuntar la agenda con algunas entrevistas y ese dorama en el que quiere participar.

 

Ahora solo le queda esperar.

 

Respira profundo cuando el vigilante de la zona residencial lo deja pasar y sonríe de medio lado cuando consigue entrar al duplex. Conseguir la clave no fue nada fácil.

 

Sabe que hay posibilidades de que Kyu vaya directo al estudio y no a casa, o que decida ir a cualquier otro lugar, pero tampoco son tan altas, no a mitad de semana y con un viaje a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

Camina por el lugar viendo cada detalle, preguntándose como pueden vivir allí tantas personas y estar tan bien. No puede ser normal, Heechul y Leeteuk tienen que querer tirarse por una ventana teniendo a los otros cuatro allí todo el tiempo. Entiende perfectamente porque los otros se distribuyeron en los otros pisos, él no sabría como hacer sin su soledad.

 

Sube las escaleras y abre las puertas hasta que da con la habitación de Kyuhyun. Sonríe mientras pasa la mano por la cama y abre los cajones teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no coger su ropa y olerla. 

 

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo llena de alivio. Sabe que no son los demás porque los dejó bien encerrados en el estudio y no cree que se hayan dado cuenta aun porque no lo han llamado. Camina hasta un rincón de la habitación y se sienta, esperando.

 

Se le crea un vacío extraño en el estomago cuando ve como Kyu se mueve por la habitación sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Casi quiere salir de donde está y acercarse, pero el verlo sacar el móvil hace que se detenga.

 

-          Hola – no tiene que ser un genio para saber con quien está hablando, solo hace falta escuchar la suavidad de su voz y conseguir ver la estúpida sonrisa de su cara. - ¿Volverás pronto? – pregunta mientras se quita la chaqueta y la camisa. – Nada… ajustar la agenda. ¿Crees que podremos ir? – se nota ilusión en su voz – ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!... ¿Ahora? Nada… estaba pensando en meterme un rato en la bañera y relajarme un poco. – la risa que sigue a su comentario hace que a Jae Joong se le revuelva el estomago – Podrías… - murmura, como si no quisiera que nadie más que Siwon lo escuchara – si te das prisa podría esperarte… Dios, sí… - no sabe que ha dicho Siwon porque Kyu se ha puesto totalmente rojo – ¿Yo? Eres tu quien dice lo que no debe. Yo puedo solucionar mi problema ahora mismo, tú lo tienes complicado. – se burla cogiendo un albornoz para salir de la habitación, seguramente con dirección al baño.

 

Jae Joong tuerce el gesto y se pasa las manos por la cara con frustración mientras espera el tiempo suficiente para salir también.

 

No tenía muy claro que buscaba cuando comenzó con todo eso pero ahora sí. Los odia.

 

Odia a Siwon por quitarle lo que debería ser de él, por estar en medio de su camino desde el principio, pero sobre todo, odia a Kyu por dejarlo de lado, tal y como han hecho todos los demás.

 

Camina de un lado a otro con frustración, escuchando lo que debe ser el agua de la bañera y música ¿Es justo que Siwon siempre lo tenga todo? No, no lo es.

 

Tiene el cariño de sus propios padres, respeto, la carrera que él siempre quiso…. No le va a dejar tener también al único hombre que ha captado su atención de verdad. No puede. No quiere.

 

Si Kyuhyun no es suyo, no será de nadie.

 

La vibración de su móvil lo hace retroceder cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta. Muerde una maldición y retrocede hasta la habitación para ver quien es, sonríe cuando ve el nombre de Leeteuk en la pantalla.

 

-          ¿Si? – pregunta con un tono suave para que no se escuche afuera.

 

-          ¿Dónde estás? Estamos encerrados en el estudio, el portero dijo que tenías la llave.

 

-          Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Estoy lejos.

 

-          ¿Lejos? ¿Cómo que lejos? Jae, tenemos que salir de aquí, no pretenderás que pasemos la noche. – se queja Leeteuk con un gruñido.

 

-          No veo por qué eso es una mala idea – responde con una sonrisa y cuelga sin darle tiempo a protestar.

 

No le extraña que el teléfono de casa suene casi de inmediato. Por un momento se plantea dejarlo sonar pero al final decide contestar.

 

-          ¿Bebé? – quiere gritar cuando escucha a Siwon referirse a Kyu de esa manera.

 

-          No. – es lo único que dice. Le satisface escuchar como su respiración de pronto se corta. Espera el tiempo suficiente para que empiece a protestar y luego cuelga.

 

El estudio no está muy lejos allí, así que sea lo que sea que piensa hacer, debe conseguirlo antes de esos imbéciles consigan abrir la puerta y salir.

 

-          ¡Cálmate! – dice Eunhyuk cuando Siwon comienza a patear la puerta.

 

-          ¡No! – grita Siwon tirando de la manilla como si eso fuera a hacer que se abriera mágicamente. Reconoció la voz de Jae Joong, está en casa ¿Por qué Kyu no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué no le contesta el teléfono ni el móvil? Tiene un mal presentimiento con todo eso, porque no puede ser normal que justo ahora se queden encerrados en el estudio, cuando eso no había pasado nunca.

 

-          Va a venir un cerrajero, Siwon, por Dios – dice Heechul.

 

-          No puedo esperar ¿No lo ven? Jae Joong planea algo, está en casa.

 

-          Quizás no era él, o marcaste el número equivocado. – Siwon gruñe por lo bajo y frunce el ceño mientras sigue su pelea con la puerta. – El no le haría daño a Kyu – insiste Donghae, aunque no suena nada convencido.

 

-          ¿No? ¿De verdad crees que el tío que lo ha estado acosando por meses, el tío que casi le hace tener otro accidente de coche, y ahora nos encierra aquí, no le haría daño? – suelta todo como si fuera una sola palabra, y debe tener bastante sentido porque Kangin bufa molesto y se levanta para comenzar a patear la puerta, pero no son golpes sin sentido como los de Siwon, se centra en un punto especifico hasta que consigue romper la cerradura.

 

Todos salen del estudio lo más rápido posible, Siwon el que más. Coge el primer taxi que pasa frente al estudio mientras Leeteuk llama a la policía y Hyuk busca al chofer del autobús que los traslada los días de ensayo.

 

Heechul tira de Donghae para coger otro taxi e ir detrás de Siwon.

Kyuhyun mueve el cuello tratando de destensarlo y cierra los ojos concentrado en la música.

 

Le encanta vivir con los chicos pero también es cierto que a veces la casa se vuelve muy ruidosa, así que no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar del baño sin prisas y con la tranquilidad que le da la música.

 

Se queja y hace el intento de levantarse cuando escucha que suena el teléfono de casa, pero casi de inmediato deja de sonar así que no debía ser nada urgente. Escucha vibrar su móvil pero lo dejó sobre el lavabo y aun está pensando si valdrá la pena o no ir a cogerlo.

 

Ya ha hablado con todos los que debía por ese día, y los chicos están practicando así que no ve que pueda ser tan importante como para interrumpir su momento.

 

-          Relájate – se dice a si mismo, y cierra los ojos de nuevo tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Funciona.

 

Funciona tanto que las manos que se apoyan en su pecho varios minutos después, hundiéndolo hasta el fondo de la bañera, lo toman totalmente por sorpresa.

 

Abre la boca buscando agua y patalea por quitarse a quien sea de encima, pero le cuesta demasiado. De tanto luchar, consigue quitárselo de encima unos segundos, los suficientes para que la sangre se le congele al comprobar que se trata de Jae Joong, intenta lanzar un puñetazo pero el chico lo esquiva y se aferra a su cuello para hundirlo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que aprieta.

 

No está muy seguro de que es lo que hace para poder quitárselo de encima una vez más, pero aprovecha para saltar fuera de la bañera aunque cae de inmediato totalmente mareado por la falta de aire y con la garganta ardiendo. Aun con la vista nublada, consigue hacerse del secador de cabello y usarlo para golpear a Jae en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para arrastrarse hacia fuera.

 

Intenta ir por el pasillo y bajar, pero Jae le tira del pelo y le hace retroceder. Kyu le da otro golpe y se encierra en su habitación lamentando haber dejado el móvil en el baño. Tosiendo por el dolor en la garganta, se tambalea hasta la ventana pero sería una tontería intentar salir por ahí.

 

-          ¡Auxilio! – intenta gritar cuando escucha las patadas que da Jae Joong a la puerta, pero por más que lo intenta no sale más que una voz baja y ronca.

 

Con un fuerte golpe, la puerta por fin se abre dejando paso a su atacante, quien no duda en saltar sobre él una vez más. La pelea no está para nada igualada. ¿Cómo podría? Si aun siente que se muere un poco por el agua que tragó en la bañera.

 

Jae lo domina hasta que lo lanza en la cama y se sienta sobre él a horcajadas, apretando su cuello de nuevo.

 

-          Te quería para mi – gruñe mientras presiona – Te quería dar todo, pero me humillaste quedándote con él.

 

-          Jae… por favor – casi no tiene voz para suplicar, pero no piensa rendirse tan fácil, por eso saca fuerzas para arañarle el rostro y quitárselo de encima y tratar de escapar otra vez pero Jae le tira del pelo y lo pega de cara a la pared.

 

-          ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a los dos! – dice golpeándole la cabeza contra la pared.

 

-          ¡HIJO DE …! – Siwon coge a Jae Joong de la camisa y le hace girar para darle un puñetazo y liberar a Kyuhyun, quien cae al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y luchar contra el mareo producido por los golpes. Le cuesta ver como Jae Joong y Siwon comienzan una pelea sin tregua, como si se quisieran matar el uno al otro.

 

-          Siwon – no le escucha. Está demasiado concentrado en partirle la cara a Jae Joong, aunque él no está mucho mejor.

 

Jae consigue librarse y correr fuera de la habitación, pero Siwon va tras él. Kyu logra levantarse para seguirlos, necesita que paren, no por Jae, sino por Siwon, no quiere que haga una locura que les cueste el futuro a ambos, a todos.

 

Siente que se muere un poco cuando llegan a las escaleras y caen, es aun peor cuando Jae aprovecha la ventaja para patearlo un par de veces.  Es un alivio que Heechul y Donghae lleguen a tiempo para sujetar a Jae Joong y dominarlo, Kyu consigue bajar las escaleras y ponerse al lado de Siwon, nervioso por lo hinchada que se ve su mano.

 

-          Dios… - se queja Siwon cuando logra girar y mirarlo, alza la mano sana para tocar su cuello y gruñe intentando ir a por Jae otra vez pero Kyu se lo impide. Cuando Heechul tiene al productor bien sujeto, Donghae sube para buscar un albornoz y ponérselo a Kyu, solo un minuto después llega la policía y el resto de los chicos. Es un verdadero alivio porque él ya no puede más.

El ruido que se escucha afuera de la habitación hace que Kyuhyun abra los ojos. Está nervioso por unos segundos, pero pronto reconoce el lugar y las voces.

 

Es la habitación de Siwon, y afuera se escucha a sus amigos.

 

Con un suspiro gira en la cama, entre los brazos de su novio, para poder verlo dormir como si fuera un ángel. Sonríe suavemente y se acomoda mejor, alzando una mano para recorrer su perfil, odiando la pequeña marca que aun se ve en su pómulo.

 

Baja la mirada hacia la mano de Siwon y toca despacio la venda, contando mentalmente lo días que faltan para que se la quiten.

 

-          Estoy despierto – murmura el mayor con una sonrisa. Kyu rueda los ojos e intenta girar para darle la espalda pero Siwon lo mantiene en su lugar. Abre los ojos despacio y se conecta con su mirada sin decir nada durante un buen rato, luego se fija en su cuello, buscando algún rastro de la agresión de hace una semana. Ya casi no queda nada. – ¿A que hora es la cita con el medico?

 

-          Estoy bien.

 

-          Esa no fue la pregunta – le dice acercándose para darle un beso en los labios, gimiendo bajito cuando Kyu responde sin protestar.

 

Las cosas estuvieron muy tensas después del ataque. Los chicos estaban furiosos, estaba la policía de por medio, un montón de periodistas, los padres de cada uno llenos de preguntas y lamentos, la agencia tratando de disculparse por no haber visto el verdadero problema antes… Siwon con la mano lastimada, y Kyu prácticamente sin voz por culpa de ese bastardo.

 

Durante una semana todo fueron exámenes y preguntas, estaban todos con los nervios de punta, tanto que las pesadillas buscaban un habitante diferente cada noche, y por fin, ese día es el primero en el que pueden simplemente quedarse en la cama, por lo menos un rato más.

 

Hasta que tengan que ir al medico para un nuevo chequeo de Kyuhyun.

 

-          No quiero ir.

 

-          Me da igual.

 

Es cierto que su voz se fortalece cada vez más, pero ese hombre casi lo ahoga, tenía unas marcas impresionantes en el cuello y agua en los pulmones. Es un milagro que no fuera peor, y él no piensa quedarse tranquilo hasta que el medico le asegure que todo aquello no tendrá repercusiones. 

 

Kyu bufa y se pega contra su pecho, como si con eso fuera a convencerlo para no ir al hospital. A veces parece que no lo conoce.

 

Tiene que usar una grúa para sacarlo de la cama, pero lo consigue.

 

Se meten juntos a la ducha, como han hecho desde que les dieron de alta.

 

Kyu dice que lo hace porque así puede ayudar a Siwon a que no se moje la mano vendada. Siwon sabe que la otra razón es que no puede evitar recordar a Jae Joong cada vez que entra al baño.

 

Podrían cambiar de baño, o remodelarlo, pero ducharse juntos no es algo que les moleste y además prefieren tratar de simplemente superarlo, total, no creen que Jae Joong sea de nuevo un problema, no por unos años por lo menos.

 

-          ¡Hey! – saluda Hee con una sonrisa. Hay mañanas en las que simplemente tiene demasiada energía.

 

-          ¿Qué tal están? – pregunta Kangin. Esa es otra cosa distinta, que ahora parece que ese piso se ha vuelto el centro de desayuno general.

 

-          Bien – responde Kyu secamente mientras se sirve una taza de café. Nadie se lo toma a mal, saben que le agobia que le pregunten a cada rato si está bien o no, pero aun así ellos lo hacen porque no pueden evitarlo. Les espanta imaginar que hubiese pasado si Siwon no se hubiese puesto paranoico, si no llegaban a tiempo… el doctor dijo que Jae casi logra ahogarlo en la bañera, las marcas en su cuello logran calar en la mente de todos.

 

Siwon levanta una ceja cuando Heechul le entrega el periódico. El titular habla de lo abatidos que están los padres de Jae Joong por tener que tomar la decisión de mandarlo lejos para su recuperación. El no podría estar más feliz.

 

Ellos usaron todo el dinero que pudieron para acelerar todo el proceso, y la agencia tampoco quería un escándalo demasiado grande, así que al final consiguieron meterlo en un centro mental de Estados Unidos, alegando que el estrés le había hecho peder el norte.

 

No es suficiente, ellos lo saben, pero la garantía de que esté fuera de país es algo, y a veces, por el bien del grupo uno tiene que simplemente ceder ante algunas cosas.

 

-          ¿No tenemos que ensayar hoy?

 

-          Tenemos libre hasta la semana que viene – le recuerda Leeteuk con una sonrisa.

 

-          Pero podríamos…

 

-          Vamos a ir a la cita con el medico, no insistas en lo contrario – le interrumpe Siwon dándole un ultimo sorbo a su café, antes de cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo fuera, dejando atrás al resto de sus compañeros riendo divertidos por las protestas del menor.

 

Trata de no sonreír por la forma en la que Kyu se remueve una y otra vez en el asiento mientras conduce hasta el hospital. Sabe perfectamente lo mal que la pasa cada vez que tiene que pisar esos lugares y desde que Jae Joong apreció en sus vidas, ha tenido que ir más seguido que nunca, pero se ve adorable así de enfurruñado y nervioso.

 

No intenta convencerlo de nuevo para no ir, pero tampoco habla mucho, solo murmura quejas y sube el volumen de la música, como si eso fuera un castigo o algo.

 

Es una suerte para Siwon el no tener que esperar demasiado a que los atiendan, y lo es aun más que el doctor diga que ya todo está bien y que no es necesario que vaya de nuevo.

 

-          ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa cara? – pregunta Siwon cuando están de regreso en el coche.

 

-          No me gustan los hospitales.

 

-          Ya, creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta – Kyu le mira frunciendo el ceño y deja salir el aire relajándose un poco. - ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te molesta?

 

-          Nada – Siwon respira profundo y centra su atención en la carretera. No tienen nada que hacer el resto del día, así que decide desviarse a la playa sin preguntar. No debe ser una mala idea porque Kyu no pregunta  ni se queja, solo se recuesta de la puerta observando el paisaje en silencio.

 

No dice nada hasta que llegan a la playa y salen del coche.

 

Siwon tiene que desviar la mirada cuando lo ve estirarse y mirar al sol, consiguiendo que se le suba un poco la camisa. Respira profundo un par de veces y camina hasta donde está para abrazarlo y darle un beso en el cabello antes de caminar hasta la esquina más apartada y sentarse mirando el mar.

 

De vez en cuando Kyu descansa la cabeza sobre su hombro y sujeta su mano, otras veces se levanta para lanzar unas cuantas cochas al mar.

 

Está buscando la manera de expresar lo que sea que esté pasando por su cabeza, Siwon lo sabe, por eso no insiste, aunque se está muriendo de ganas por hacerlo hablar.

 

Después de un rato de estar jugando con el agua, el chico regresa para sentarse a su lado.

 

-          ¿Y si nos busca de nuevo? – pregunta en voz baja. Siwon imaginaba que por ahí iba el tema, básicamente porque él se ha hecho la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

 

-          No volverá – responde con seguridad. Kyu la mira incrédulo y niega con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

 

-          Nunca dudas con nada ¿no?

 

-          Nop – responde satisfecho – Porque solo afirmo cuando estoy seguro de las cosas.

 

-          No puedes estar seguro de esto.

 

-          Lo estoy. Los padres de Jae no lo dejaran salir por un tiempo y cuando lo haga, lo mantendrán allá, lejos de nosotros.

 

-          Puede buscarnos donde sea.

 

-          No podemos vivir pensando eso, bebé. Lo sé, lo que ha pasado es horrible y nos tomó por sorpresa pero ya pasó, y necesito que me creas. – se arrodilla frente a él para poder verlo de frente – Jae Joong está fuera de nuestras vidas. Dilo. – Kyu intenta ocultar una sonrisa y desvía la mirada. – Dilo.

 

-          No – se levanta para caminar hasta el coche pero Siwon corre para alcanzarlo y atraparlo entre sus brazos. – Nos van a ver.

 

-          Dilo

 

-          Que nos van a ver, idiota.

 

-          Dilo

 

-          ¿Qué quieres que diga? – pregunta divertido.

 

-          Que me crees, que me crees cuando te digo que Jae ya no forma parte de nuestra vida.

 

-          Siwon… no podemos estar seguros. – Siwon alza una ceja y lo aprieta más fuerte. – Si nos ve alguien te golpeo.

 

-          Pues dilo o te beso, aquí en medio de la playa y no me importa si nos ven.

 

-          No puedes usar los besos como amenazas – se queja.

 

-          Contigo es lo que funciona, eres extraño – Kyu se ríe y lo golpea al mismo tiempo, pero se inclina rápidamente para darle un beso que lo coge tan desprevenido que lo suelta. Kyu sonríe satisfecho y le guiña un ojo antes de caminar hacia el coche.

 

 

Siwon se rasca la nuca mirando a todos lados sonrojado y suspira apurando el paso para darle alcance. Sabe que Kyu no se sentirá seguro tan fácilmente, pero para eso está él, para recordarle todos los días que están, y estarán bien.

 

 

*****FIN*****

 

 

 


End file.
